Brawl Quest
by BoredParanoia
Summary: Pit has a chance to star in Super Smash Bros Brawl. The catch? Having to defeat the Orginal Twelve before E3 2006. Can he do it? The better question is, How will he do it? First Fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Brawl Invitation! Pit’s new journey!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 1: Brawl Invitation! Pit's new journey!

A blinding light shone from above. Pit's hand moved to shield his eyes.

"Ugh… What happened?"

Pit sat up and looked around. It was for sure not the underworld. Pit was about to do his 20th teabag on Medusa once again defeated.

Pit got onto his feet. (Umm… how to describe him… Hey, wait a minute! Why bother why they have google to find pictures of Pit in his NES days.) Pit was groggily looking around again. It wasn't the underworld for sure, if medusa had learned to cast illusions or something. No, it was… something, a space really. But Pit was getting creeped out. All around him was white. Pure white. The white stretched out beyond him, towards the far reaches of the room.

Pit was gathering his head in his hand. He was muttering "Oh help me now Palutena."

It was during this moment that Pit heard a footfall. Relieved to know he was not alone, Pit turned around and stared at a man in a suit shirt and jeans. He also had Asian features and Pit knew who he was.

"Sakurai?" Pit's mouth had said. Sakurai smiled "Pit!" and opened his arms to welcome him. Pit also ran towards him, tears leaking through. Sakurai was thinking Pit was so overjoyed to see his… his… yeah.

Then the cruel reality set in that when Pit's should collided with Sakurai's stomach did Sakurai realize that Pit was crying tears of fury. Both of them fell to the floor. But pit was faster into getting Sakurai in a headlock and punching him. All the while, he was now screaming. "This is for pent-up emotion! This is for making Palutena such a wuss! This is for making me so bored now I teabag Medusa!"

Then when Pit finally stopped and felt Sakurai a couple of bruises, he took out his bow, nocked an arrow, put his foot on Sakurai's chest, and aimed at Sakurai's forehead. Now in his most inhumane voice he can muster, he said coldly "You have 3 seconds to convince me why I shouldn't put an arrow through your head!"

Sakurai looked up at Pit and, blinking back the reflex tears, said, "I have a offer you cannot refuse." Pit looked at him and spat "Money? You have one more chance, Sakurai." Sakurai wasn't even listening, suddenly snapping back as if he had an epiphany. "Sorry, I should rephrase that. I mean, I have an offer you would be a brain-dead idiot to refuse."

Those words perked Pit's attention. Pit lifted his foot, put away his bow and held out his hand to help Sakurai up. Sakurai took and with a grunt, got to his feet. Then brushing away the dust, he turned to Pit "Take a seat." Suddenly two chairs appeared out of nowhere, and Pit nearly fell down.

Sakurai was on the chair, one leg on the left knee and putting his two arms on the armrests. He mentioned to Pit, but Pit waved him down. Sakurai blew and after much thought, spoke "So, Pit, how have you been?" Pit looked at Sakurai and only cracked his knuckles. Sakurai took this as an answer and said, "Well, Pit, you want to know why I'm here?"

Pit gestured to Sakurai to continue. Sakurai smiled and said with an air that sounded like he controlled Pit's fate "Pit, you know Super Smash Bros Brawl?" Pit looked at him with a face of mild interest "You mean that fighting game where all of your famous mascots battle?" Sakurai was a bit taken back, but regained his composure. "Yes, Pit, that game. Well, to tell you the truth, we are running out of ideas to improve the roster, and clones are already out of the question. So we got even outdated characters, like R.O.B., but I couldn't shake the feeling there was something missing. That's when I remembered you."

Pit looked and pointed at himself with a quizzical look. "Yes, you, Pit. You know, it was our idea to include you in the original, but ***ahem*** technical difficulties kept you from the first and second. I'm here to invite you to Brawl." Sakurai looked at Pit, waiting for that joy on his face, which by then Sakurai would destroy with a catch. But Pit stood impassive and said "Lemme guess: the problem now is not technical difficulties but popularity." Sakurai nodded.

The angel collapsed into the chair into a slump. He then looked at Sakurai who was stirring uncomfortably. "Sakurai, this is my first game appearance in 16th years. Not as a cameo, but as a playable character. Come on, Sakurai, there has got to be a loophole." Pit pleaded. Sakurai was ready with an answer "Pit, you know there is something," Pit looked up, "The original twelve from the first one were seen as the most recognizable characters in Nintendo."

With a quizzical look on his face, Pit was confused "Why are you referring to them?" Sakurai blew away a tuft of hair. "Pit, E3 2006 is coming up in 12 days. If you want a spot on Brawl, then defeat the original twelve by that time. It should give you somewhat of a fanbase." Pit looked at Sakurai with a sneer, "So you letting R.O.B. a free trip, but me to defeat 12 icons of this company." Sakurai shrugged and said "Sure."

Pit moved away and with a mean glint in his eye, cracked his knuckles. "I'm going pwning." Pit started to walk away, but Sakurai caught his shoulder. "Wait, Pit. You will not stand a chance both physically and socially in your present form." Pit looked at himself and answered back "So?" Sakurai stifled a snicker and said as he got a huge needle "Time to get an update."

Pit looked panicked and tried to run, but Sakurai snapped and suddenly Pit was face flat on a surgical table, restrained and sweating. Sakurai started to move towards him. Pit was now screaming at the top of his lungs "Help me Palutena, help me Allah, help me Buddha, help me Hindu gods, ***whimper*** OH HELP ME, CHUCK NORRIS!!!" Then Sakurai plunged his needle into Pit's spine. Pit was overpowered by darkness.

"Help me… Help me… Somebody get me mango pudding!" shouted Pit. Pit just sat on the surgical table, completely unaware of things. Sakurai was sitting at his chair, reading the newspaper. "Are you finished?" Sakurai asked. Pit simply stared. Sakurai shook his head and snapped. A mirror appeared in front of Pit. Pit was simply amazed.

Pit was surveying his new body, new clothes, and new weapon. Pit whistled and shouted, "Man, I'm look SEXY!" Sakurai looked at Pit with a disgusted look on his face. Pit snickered, "You're just jealous." Pit stood a while at the mirror flexing and commenting on himself. "Hmm…" Pit said as he rubbed his chin, "I could use some beard." Sakurai put down his paper and stood at the side of Pit. "I trust you haven't forgotten." Pit smirked and turned to face Sakurai. "Never." Sakurai smiled and said, "Okay then. Good luck." Sakurai then snapped his fingers. Suddenly a hole opened up from under Pit. Pit looked at Sakurai then fell. Sakurai could hear Pit shouting, "Curse you, Sakurai!"

* * *

First Chapter Done

Come back for Chapter 2!


	2. Welcome to Brawl! Blue Blurred Greeting!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Brawl! Blue Blurred Greeting!

One moment, Pit was standing on solid floor, the next he was falling from the sky, screaming his lungs out. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Pit screamed as he covered his eyes. Then his eyes fluttered to the wings on his back. Slapping himself on the face, Pit began to flap them to slow his descent. "Sakurai is never going to let me hear the end of this…"

Meanwhile, on Green Hill Zone, a familiar blue hedgehog was walking, uhh… running, through. His name is well, shame on you if you don't know. Sonic was stopped, flipped over, and cocked up a finger, all while doing his signature grin, smirk, etc. "Ahh, what a great day! The sun is out, the birds are singing, Dr Eggman is sitting at home again, drowning his sorrows in Rocky Road ice cream. This calls for… no wait, New Year resolution… how about… no, he's fine… hmm…" Sonic shudders "I'm a sick person even consider that. Oh well, I think the 26th of May is good time to stop. To chili dogs!"

But before Sonic can zoom over to a nearby chilidog stand, he suddenly looked up. A figure was coming down from the heaven. He landed with such grace he would have gotten a perfect 10 had the judges known what he's been through. But Sonic didn't know that.

Pit was looking around on Green Hill Zone, looking quite confused. "So this is Brawl?" Pit then spotted a familiar blue hedgehog just looking awestruck at him. "Hmm… I know that guy… What was his name again? Uhh… Sonic! Yeah, that's it! Sonic!" Pit was now waving at the hedgehog "Hey, Sonic, I need to talk to… you?" Sonic was now at Pit's feet, pressing his hands as if in pleading, and looking at his with teary eyes. "Please, angel, have mercy on me! I don't wanna die! Okay, I admit it! I did bully Eggman in grade school! I did run as a "Coyote" in Mexico before I went legal. I am having dirty thoughts about my 12 year old number one female fan!"

-_- went Pit's face. "What in the world are you talking about? And eww, you thinking dirty thoughts about twelve year olds?"

Sonic cried out "It gets even worse! She actually a 8 year old mentally…" Sonic trailed off. His expression was now like Daffy Duck when he realizes Bugs is playing with him. "So you are not taking me to death, since you don't sound like an all-powerful ***Umph***" Pit hand covered Sonic's mouth.

Pit then raised his hand and let Sonic slump. Pit blew with an air of near disgust. "So Sonic, you know the original 12, right? Sonic looked at his with a look of disbelief. "Dude, you honestly don't know?" Pit shook his head, while Sonic sighed. Soon a look of deviousness swept over his face.

Sonic said "Okay, dude, I'll tell you… in a brawl!" Pit was taken back. Sonic continued, "I challenge you to a one life, all item brawl! If I win, you have to be my lackey and obey my every whim! If you win, I'll take you to the member of the original twelve I do know! Do we have a deal?"

Pit's brows burrowed as he considered Sonic's deal. Then Pit nodded and took out his bow. Sonic smiled as he stretched. "All right, let's go!"

Sonic dashed forward and tried to curl up into a ball to hit Pit. Pit, with 16th years of enemies coming near and invade his personal space, just stood and let loose with an arrow. It connected unto to Sonic, who only flinched. Pit used this time to launch another arrow and another and another. He kept firing until he realized Sonic wasn't exactly flinching as much as he did the first time he was hit.

It was at that moment that a super scope appeared next to Pit. Running low on options, Pit grabbed and fired a stream of whatever at Sonic. Sonic soon grabbed a star and was enveloped in a sparkly field. All the shots Pit fired were meaningless as Sonic advanced. Pit then charged up his super scope to maximum capacity. Sonic grinned and stood still, knowing the star could take anything. He failed to realize the star wore out, so he was sent flying by it, though not enough to knock him off the stage.

Pit was getting worried, for his arrows were doing less and less damage. His arrows never failed him like this. Perhaps it was his anguish and lack of options that made Green Hill Zone felt pity and raised a checkpoint on next to Sonic. Pit, realizing that checkpoint holds his salvation, threw the empty super scope at Sonic. Sonic, being too fast for his own good, failed to see this and was promptly sent flying next to the marker. Pit, seizing the opportunity by the throat, fired an arrow to hit the marker. Sonic got hit by the marker and was sent flying off the stage.

Pit crouched as a confession to both his limited stamina and growing doubt about his own sanity when accepting Sakurai's offer. Sonic came down on a platform and landed next to Pit. Sonic was tapping his foot as a way to collect his thoughts and to recall the last moments of their fight. "A bit cheap with those markers, but I guess you beat me fair and square. All right, I bring to the dude. Now, just keep up!" With that, Sonic ran off and with Pit trying his best to keep up.

Meanwhile, a group of people were watching Pit's first brawl. Sakurai was among them, and he looked concerned for Pit. One of the board members of Nintendo was the first to start, "Sakurai, you didn't tell about the other feature of his bow?" Sakurai gravely shook his head. Sighs and groans were heard all around. "Sakurai, you have closed his mind about the 95% percent of moves that he can do. Even though Captain Falcon is his first opponent, it will be tough for him." Sakurai sighed and looked at the ceiling. Though it was a business move, he was honestly rooting for Pit.


	3. First of the Twelve! The Burning Fist!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 3: First of the Twelve! The Burning Fist!

Port Town. A bustling metropolis that… that… Let's pretend that the level designers for Brawl had design block (or whatever you call it) watched Star Wars, ripped off that lawyer planet (Coruscant, Croissant?) and made it kinda more grittier, like New York. Oh yeah, and they have a crane that looks like R.O.B.

None of this concerned the blue hedgehog that was racing into the city. Sonic finally stopped in near the racetracks called Port Town Aero Dive. Sonic was tapping his foot, looking pissed. "Geez, where is that winged dude?" Sonic inquiry was answered a few minutes later as Pit, nearly sweating through his toga and barely holding his bow came crawling near. "I'm… ***Gasp***… here…" He stared at the arena, which housed the racetrack. "Why… ***Wheeze*** are…***Gasp*** we… here?" Pit wiped away some of his sweat from his forehead.

Sonic shook his head as if it was obvious, but then again it is. But Sonic gave him some time to rest before he gave his reason. "If my theory is right, and I know it is, Captain Falcon would most likely be here." Pit was about to say something. "And yes, Captain Falcon is a member of the original twelve. Well, see you, I gonna cruise this city to see if there are chili dogs around here." With that, Sonic was gone in a flash.

Pit, after another 30 minutes of resting, went to the front of the stands to look for Captain Falcon. Pit found frustration. The cars in the race were going way too fast for Pit's eyes to distinguish any features that Captain Falcon would put on his car. So tired of his fruitless searching for Captain Falcon's car, he looked at the scoreboard. Oh, so much information did Pit find out about Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon's car's name was Blue Falcon. His pit crew (stick with me here) was called the Falconettes. Nearly everything that Captain Falcon had, there was sure to be named something with the word Falcon in it. With that, Pit got into an empty seat, put up his feet and enjoyed the race. He knew exactly what to do in order to avoid the flood of rabid fan girls.

Captain Falcon was feeling great. He had won another race, which he loved. Samurai Goroh was sulking in some bar with his 2nd place trophy, drinking twice as much as the legal blood alcohol limit was, which he loved more. He had rabid fan girls practically screaming for autographs, rubbing his biceps, you get the point. Captain Falcon felt like he was on the top of the world, sitting in a throne of clouds, drinking champagne, being feed grapes, and being fanned like a greek god of some sort.

It was at this moment that Pit decided to disobey Port Town's number one law: Never ever mock the Falcon Punch. Falcon, through the screams and touching, heard his most sacred punch being mocked by a foolhardy youth. Eyes scanning and eyes landing on Pit, he concluded the angel did it and was doing it intentionally.

Pit was surprised too. Second only to Sonic, he never seen anyone dash past the crowds, through the halls, into the stands where Pit was standing. Few seconds later, Falcon was standing in front of Pit and looking so red even blood looked blue in comparison. Falcon yelled, "Why may I ask you have you taken the Falcon Punch for granted?" The fans having raced near, gave a unanimous "Ohhh!!!"

Pit, successfully regaining his composure, said with a straight face, "Simply, I wanted your attention." Falcon, raising an eyebrow, said while struggling to not break the winged punk's jaw, "Well, you got it." Pit replied, "I thought as much. Okay, my name is Pit and I've came to challenge you to a Brawl."

Falcon smiled a most evil smile "Name your terms." Pit replied "One stock, and since you're pissed off, I'll be nice and let you choose the items." Falcon cracked his knuckles "Crates, Capsules, Super Scopes, Ray Guns, Beam Swords, and Assist Trophies. Do you accept?"

Pit had a little voice whispering in his ear that he had no chance. Pit, in his mind, tracked down who had that voice, then had that voice dragged to the backyard, and shot with a shotgun. "Yeah, bring it."

Falcon smiled and shouted, "Let the battle begin!" The stands were once again filled as throngs of people were crowding to see the poor little punk who pissed off Captain Falcon.

Pit found himself now on a floating platform with Captain Falcon. The voice tried to rise from the grave, but Pit had a mental sniper rifle with him. Captain Falcon was now running towards Pit. Pit fired a bunch of arrows, but Captain Falcon was already prepared and put his shield to take the arrows. Pit's eyes widened in disbelief. His arrows were making no distinguishable mark on the bubble.

Then Pit saw that Captain Falcon got a Ray Gun in his hands and was now firing at Pit. Pit was now crossing his arms in front of him and was hoping a bubble would come up to defend him, and one did. The bubble was shaking slightly and to Pit's horror, becoming smaller with every hit. Once the blasts died out, Pit disengaged, which he regretted when he saw the super scope flying at him. Pit went flying onto the track, since the platform landed by then. Pit got up and fired an arrow at Captain Falcon, who got hit. Pit, seeing an opportunity, dealt arrow after arrow. Pit then looked to the side, and didn't like what he saw. Summoning all his strength in his wings, he urged them to help him jump, which he did. He landed on one of the twin platforms.

Captain Falcon was now confused at Pit's behavior and followed his gaze. He saw himself gazing at Samurai Goroh's machine, the Fire Stingray. The force had Falcon Fly up at a 90-degree angle as he landed on the flying platform. Pit was unsure whether the man was hurt. But the question was answered as Captain Falcon spun-kicked Pit away. Pit by this time, got a beam sword and slashed at Captain Falcon. Falcon was stunned and didn't dodge in time the beam sword and arrow that came in Falcon's way.

The whole crowd could swear now swear they heard Captain Falcon. "Enough!!!!" The shout shook Pit for a moment, though a moment Captain Falcon needed. Captain Falcon ran towards Pit and shoulder rammed him. Pit was flying right into Falcon who then Raptor Boosted into Pit, who was again in the air thanks to Falcon's flaming uppercut. While Pit was in the air, Falcon then Falcon Dived into Pit, doing whatever to him and sending him flying. Pit was going to the other side, but Falcon dashed over there and Falcon kicked the angel. Falcon then jumped in the air and threw the beam sword he had down at Pit. Pit bounced up and letting Falcon stomp on Pit.

When Pit got up, he was trying his very best to stay on his feet. Falcon charged up his forward smash, his elbow, and it connected. Pit was flying off the platform but to the surprise of everyone, Pit recovered and was flapping his wings to get back on the platform. Falcon, now tired of this match, jumped off the platform and charged up his Falcon Punch.

Pit noticed Captain Falcon about to Falcon Punch him. He couldn't believe it. Was it the end of his journey before it even began? A flashback then swallowed Pit's mind to a different time. It was back in the Angel Academy where Pit learned everything. Back in those days, Pit was in the bottom of his class. He was constantly touted as the runt of the litter and was treated so. But he never gave in and let the despair swallow him up.

One day, after failing a gliding test, Pit had surrendered. He was done. As tears of indignation filled his eyes, his teacher came in and sat next to him. For the next hour, Pit ranted to him about how life wasn't fair. After that, the teacher smiled and said, "Maybe you are a late bloomer, but I have faith you will grow." Pit was surprised that someone had that kind of faith in him. After that, the insults mattered little to Pit who began to study harder, which allowed him to graduate. It was a good thing too as Pit had to save his more "gifted" fellow angels from Medusa as well as Palutena, the goddess of light. He always got a chuckle out of that.

He then snapped to the present, and realized that he now needed to learn to glide. Time was running out for Pit as he memorized all the lessons for gliding. As he did, a gust of wind ruffled the feathers on Pit's wings. One feather blew away on the gales, leaving Pit to study it. He gave himself a mental slap on the forehead for not seeing how it was done in school.

Pit looked up. Falcon looked ready to unleash his Falcon Punch, so it was now or never. Pit focused, trying to let the winds through his wings and operate as hang gliders. Captain Falcon then punched only to fell nothing. Pit had done a nosedive and was now gliding underneath the platform, leaving Captain Falcon to scream as he fell down.

The crowd was stunned; Captain Falcon was furious and seething on the ground, when Pit came up. Captain Falcon was sure that the angel was now going to rub it in his face. He was surprised as the angel offered his hand to help him up. Falcon accepted and was raised to his feet. Pit wasn't letting go of Falcon's hand just yet. Pit was shaking it. When Falcon drew a quizzical look, Pit looked at Falcon with a smile, "Thanks for helping me learn to glide." Falcon smiled as he offered the shake back, "You're welcome.

The Nintendo Board was flabbergasted at what just happened. One was excusing it as a fluke. Sakurai smiled. Pit wasn't out of the game yet.

* * *

Pit survived his first challenge! Eleven more wait! Who will challenge him next?


	4. Siren Singer! Jigglypuff Appears!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

So who will be the next opponent for Pit to face? Read on!

* * *

Chapter 4: Siren Singer! Jigglypuff appears!

It was a pretty quiet night at the K.K. Slider club, Brawlville, Brawl. The young ones were in bed, babysitters were called in, so the adults had all night to enjoy themselves. Everything was bliss, and seemed destined to stay like that…

"No way!" The shout carried over from the back rooms. In them, Jigglypuff was trying her best from keeping Jeff, the acoustic guitar player of her band, Puffs or Huffs, from quitting. "Please, you can't!" she pleaded. The clearly red Jeff pointed his finger at Jigglypuff before exiting out of the building… and not before he poked his head and did the classic rude finger salute.

Jigglypuff sat next to Barbara and their band's drummer, looking completely stunned. 3 minutes passed by uncomfortably, before Barbara finally summoned up the courage to ask "So what are we going to do?" Jigglypuff, however, could only stutter and look shocked. The drummer shrugged to Barbara. Barbara put her hand on her forehead to indicate her frustration.

Then a knock that could be heard by all the bands hanging knocked on their door. Jigglypuff answered "Come in." The same guy who just quit came in, looking like he was heaving something heavy. Jigglypuff's face soon lost its annoyed look. "Hey! What in the world are you still here? You look like you're nearly broke your back!" In response, the guy dropped into the room with the unconscious body of Pit on his back. Barbara and the drummer nearly jumped out of their chairs. "What the? Why is that guy on Jeff? And why is he unconscious.

_3 minutes earlier…_

_Pit was flying above Smashville, completing what to do now. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard below Pit. Pit suddenly twisted around to see what was going on. To answer this inquiry, Wario popped up from the clouds. Pit looked quizzical, so Wario waved goodbye, before slipping back into the cloud. To make Pit regret his inquiry, Wario left behind parts of his Wario Waft. Pit sniffed a part, then his face grimaced to such a degree, it might have belonged to a zombie. Pit then fell unconscious, and fell to Smashville above._

_Jeff had gathered his things and was grumbling as he walked home. When home was in sight, suddenly something appeared from the sky and crashed into a nearby tree. Jeff, a bit shaken, slowly walked over to the site to see Pit next to a broken tree. What gave a creeped out feeling to Jeff was the fact that when he put his finger on Pit's neck, there was still a pulse. "Whoa, kid, what are you made of?" Pit sat up, gave Jeff an icy glare, punched him, and then fell back again._

Dr. Mario was checking on Pit with the others nearby. He was muttering (Yeah, I'm making a cameo) as he diagnosed Pit's condition. "Sheesh, kid, what are you made of, steel?" Pit sat up, jumped in front of Dr. Mario and cold-cocked him with an uppercut. Dr Mario flew in the air for a bit before coming down hard. His face… picture his face with his eyes replaced with those swirly eyes you see when an anime character is knocked out or beat up.

Jigglypuff ran up to Pit and tapped him on the hip. Pit looked down at the pink pokemon and remarked "Yeah?" Jigglypuff then preceded to absolute surprise, "You just cold-cocked him!" Barbara face went into quizzical mode. "Cold-cocked?" Jigglypuff was about to explain, but before she could, Pit exclaimed, "Cold-cocked: verb, to knock-out." Grasshoppers were chirping all over, before the drummer broke the silence. "Umm… Yeah, we still have to play." Jigglypuff walked back and forth for a while, before looking up and looking at Pit. She pointed her hand, finger, (Ughh… my brain hurts) at Pit, who put on a look that indicated he did not like what was happening.

"You!" Pit pointed at himself. "Yes, you! Can you play a guitar?" Pit raised an eyebrow as he considered the question. He then eyed a broom, and a shoebox, plus he plucked a leaf and examined it. He looked at the three people standing in front of him. He smiled "Just give me a few minutes."

The band had already came out in the stage, and was both awaiting and trying not to let the boos that were coming from the crowd get to them. Then Pit came running to the stage and the band felt now snickers floating towards them. Pit's guitar looks to be more of a science project for a 5th grader, with the broom as a neck, the box as a body, the bow being used for the strings, and the whole thing being held to together by tape.

Jigglypuff, Barbara and the drummer all barely suppressed their desire to strangle, beat, and (Ughh… this gives me the creeps) castrate Pit at the same time. Instead, Barbara came by Pit, and with gritted teeth, whispered, "What are you trying to pull here?" Pit just smirked and winked at her to calm her. Barbara sighed and whispered, "Okay, listen, we're 2352589usdfnkhvhiu (I don't know guitars), do you got that?" Pit whispered, "Ahh, that song that was playing when DiCaprio was having a moment with Winslet." Barbara rolled her eyes as they started playing.

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to…

Jigglypuff was trailing off as the whole club was taking in the music that was coming from Pit's homemade guitar. It sounded like an actual guitar, no, 5 guitars all together. It was just amazing, and even more was the fact that Pit was so absorbed in his playing that he didn't notice that all eyes were on him. He opened his eyes once and the music stopped abruptly. He gestured for Jigglypuff and the band to keep playing.

After the band finished the song, Jigglypuff and the others went to discuss. As Pit sat in the back with his guitar, he could hear booing. Apparently the next band couldn't hold a candle to what the crowd witnessed. Licking his lips, Pit grabbed his guitar and was making his way to the stage.

The crowd cheered as the band that just got booed slinked away and Pit took the stage. Pit looked really nervous, and was trying to get his nerves under control. He sighed and said "Hellooooooo, Brawlville! How are all of you tonight?" Woos and shouts could be heard all through. "All right, so who's ready to rock out?" The same noise came out again. With that, Pit started to play, the sound coming out like rock with a hint of country.

**I've been wandering through the dark tryin' to find a light  
To come breakin' through the black and erase the night.  
I've been walkin' through the fire, but I feel alright.  
What I need is a miracle and you tonight.  
What I need is a miracle and you tonight.**

**What I need is a miracle.  
I believe there's a miracle.  
What I need is a miracle tonight.**

**I've been hangin' on to hope by the weakest thread,  
But the shadows in the room haven't got me yet.  
Just tell me I'm alive and I'll be alright.  
What I need is a miracle and you tonight.  
What I need is a miracle and you tonight.**

**What I need is a miracle.  
I believe there's a miracle.  
What I need is a miracle tonight.**

Pit stopped in his singing and continued playing. People thought that was the end of the song and already was kinda disappointed. Pit soon assured them that it wasn't over yet.

**I gotta free my soul, and put a spirit in my flesh and bone.  
Gotta brave that road. Gotta bring love back home.**

Pit followed that with a few hard strums of the strings and prepared to finish it.

**What I need is a miracle…  
I believe there's a miracle…  
What I need is a miracle tonight!**

**What I need is a miracle.  
I believe there's a miracle.  
What I need is a miracle tonight.**

**I've been wandering through the dark tryin' to find a light… **

With that, Pit strummed a few more times before stopping for good and letting the crowd savor the last note. It did not take them long to savor as the crowd started to cheer and throw brawl coins at Pit. Pit didn't get the memo yet. "Ow, ow, is this your thanks? Ouch!" Then he crouched down picked up a coin and nodded. He then shouted into the microphone, "Umm… thanks for the money! You've been a great audience." With that, he started to leave, but the audience saw more of a reason to throw more coins. "Ow! Hey, I bruise easy! Ouch! Ow!"

Unaware to Pit, Puffs of Huffs were watching from the back, and they shook their heads at what just happened…

* * *

First attempt to break up the fighting. Seems good...


	5. Wings vs Puff! 2nd Battle!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wings vs. Puff! 2nd Battle!

Now after all the excitement, Pit was ready to move on. After collecting some brawl coins (563 to be exact,) he was packing up and was making his way to the door. That was, until Puffs or Huffs came out of the door he was planning to get out of. As they crowded into the room with Pit, Pit couldn't help feeling like they were backing him into a corner.

He was preparing to put up a fight and make a break for the door, when Jigglypuff made the first move. "That was very nice playing." Pit calmed down a bit and replied, "Umm… Thanks." Barbara then said "You know, we lost our acoustic guitar player this evening…" Pit raised an eyebrow. "So you want me to replace him?"

The whole nodded their heads. With that, each member began to dream and wonder about their future with Pit in their band. With his guitar playing, they will shoo-ins for every musical award that has ever been conceived. They'll be recorded next to the likes of The Beatles and The Rolling Stones. Hey, maybe be considered better than them. The sky wasn't even the limit. That was the thoughts running, causing havoc in the minds of Puffs or Huffs realized that Pit was already waving his hand as he made for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pit turned and muttered, "Not interested." Realizing that their chance to recruit was slipping away, their attempts to convince grew desperate.

"We'll give you 50% of the profits."

"We'll get a solid gold guitar."

"I'll provide 'extra' service."

And each attempt was marked in futility…

"I think 500+ coins should hold me over."

"I'm fine with my homemade guitar."

"Hey! I have standards!"

Finally, Jigglypuff cried out, "Think of the street cred you'll get for hanging with a member of the original 12!"

With that, Pit stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder. "Who's the original?" Everyone pointed to Jigglypuff. Pit scoffed. "The pink puffball?" Everyone gasped at this blatant show of disrespect.

"How dare you? I remember that you are Pit of Kid Icarus, that game that was overshadowed by Metroid. How dare you insult a respected member of the Nintendo community! You should hold your tongue, for one that is quite outdated!"

Pit shrugged, "Says the character from a video game franchise that soon will using God himself as inspiration for a pokemon." Jigglypuff turned red. "I thought so. Still, I'm hung." Puffs or Huffs brightened up. "But I have a condition before I am called a member." Puffs or Huffs' faces looked quizzical. "I want to brawl with Jigglypuff. One stock, and Jigglypuff chooses the items."

Puffs or Huffs looked at their leader. She was in deep thought, then looked and said "Containers, Hearts, Party Balls, Fire Flowers, Pokeballs, Assist Trophies and Fans. Do we have a deal?"

Pit smiled. "Deal."

The group then took it up into the giant floating platform in the middle of the town. Since Mayor Tortinelli (?) didn't want collateral damage to the town, so he ordered the platform built for the brawlers. Pit looked around. Except for the occasional passing platform, it was flat.

Both brawlers stood ready, each other ready for the other to make the first move. Then Jigglypuff ran towards Pit. Pit, grinning and shaking his head, aimed his arrow and fired. Jigglypuff, however, dodged the arrow. Perplexed by this, Pit fired more arrows, but they did as much good as trying to have a decent conversation with a stoned man. Soon Jigglypuff jumped and flying kicked Pit off the stage.

Jigglypuff looked down at the edge, perplexed at what just happened. Luckily for Pit, he used his gliding ability to fly under the stage. Coming up from the other side, and seeing Jigglypuff blissfully unaware of his presence, Pit charged up an arrow to maximum capacity, fired it and fired off another bunch. Jigglypuff recovered from this blow and looked where Pit fired only to see nothing. Walking over to that side, she was again hit by the same tactic. However, when Jigglypuff looked, there was Pit. Running towards him, she missed as Pit jumped onto a passing platform then jumped off, gilded over to the other side, turned around and fired an arrow at Jigglypuff, who was hit.

Jigglypuff, getting tired of this, then got a pokeball and threw it at Pit. Pit put up a shield against the projectile, which broke open to show Snorlax. Snorlax then jumped up in the air, leaving Pit curious. Pit, pointing up in the sky, asked Jigglypuff "Not very helpful."  
Jigglypuff grinned a most unusual evil smirk, "He helps in a way you don't expect." With that, Pit looked up, only to be greeted with the sight of Snorlax's butt. "Oh ma… Ow!" Snorlax's butt made contact with Pit's face, who in the meanwhile, went flying through the air.

Pit landed next to Jigglypuff who had a Fire Flower on her. Pit looked up at the sight of the Fire Flower pointed at him. "Oh man." The flames soon were licking around Pit's body, causing his skin to curl a bit. When it was over, Pit rolled away only to have the Fire Flower meet his face. Pit flew away as a smug Jigglypuff snacked on a heart.

Pit found himself staring at a Party Ball. He snatched it and threw into the air, hoping to get some food to restore himself. What he got was a bunch of Bom-ombs. "OH MAN!!!" Looking quickly, he put on a pair of Bunny Ears, hoping for an effect. The Bunny Ears propelled him high up.

When Jigglypuff stopped looking for him, Pit took the opportunity to fire, despite being at a 30-degree angle. It didn't matter as the arrow readjusted itself to hit Jigglypuff. Pit stared at his bow. "Whoa, never knew it could do that before." Pit stared ahead only to see Jigglypuff with a fan. Jigglypuff smacked him with it, and smacked with it again, and again, and again. Pit, now on the run, found himself another fan.

Jigglypuff ran up to give Pit another brutal smack down, when Pit around with a Fan of his own. Jigglypuff looked at it, then at Pit, who then promptly smacked her with it. He then proceeded to have himself a little payback. He then set his own brutal smackdown, driving Jigglypuff towards the edge.

Suddenly, Jigglypuff jumped up and landed throwing her fan at Pit. Pit, on instinct, threw his own Fan, and then saw Jigglypuff standing next to him. Jigglypuff then sang, throwing Pit into a quick catnap, which was then interrupted by Jigglypuff bending over with one foot and hitting Pit with the other. Pit flew up a bit, which then the puffball then got a pokeball to show a Staryu who firing energy at Pit. Jigglypuff then flew up and hit Pit with a spinning drill kick, which went Pit into the other side. Jigglypuff ran over there, grabbing an Assist Trophy.

When Pit got up, Jigglypuff was standing nearby, with Assist Trophy in hand. He used it and out popped Barbara. Pit turned his face a bit to the side to show his confusion. Barbara showed him by strumming on her guitar. The sound wave that was emitted sent Pit flying back. By then, Jigglypuff was already charging her Rollout.

When Pit got up, Jigglypuff released it and was rolling at top speed towards Pit. Time seemed to slow for Pit, who honestly conceived of what to do. Then he remembered how Jigglypuff dodged all his arrows in the first seconds of the brawl. If she could do that, why couldn't he? With the odds against him, Pit stood ready to face the rollout, which was so fast it nearly hit him. Then he dodged at the last second, and turned around to see Jigglypuff fall off.

* * *

Uhh, didn't really like the way that this battle is going. Hope the next gets better...

Oh yeah, the whole God Pokemon thing was a reference to S00pah Nin10doh! (That is the name of the flash.) Warning: Will Contain Profanity and maybe anger any nintendo fanboy/girls.


	6. Dino Pride! Roar of the Yoshi!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

Chapter 6: Dino Pride! Roar of the Yoshi!

Yoshi's island. So… So… (Looks at his script) fluffy. Our chapter begins not at the top but somewhere at the middle of the mountain. Well, there are mountains at the backgrounds, so zip it.

A lone figure could be seen climbing up the face of the mountain. On a mini-cliff, a hand could be seen digging into the dirt trying to pull its owner into the cliff. It succeeded and brought up a heavily breathing, sweating like he's in a sauna Pit.

Pit looked up at the top and sighed "A member of the original twelve lives in that mountain over there." Pit said in a mocking voice, "Sheesh, why did I even take Wario's word for it?" Pit sighed, "Well, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." Pit dug into the cliff, which suddenly gave way. "Woah!" said Pit as he was falling. "Hang on! I have wings!" Pit began to flap his wings and begin again his ascent to the top. "Gee, why didn't I think of this in the first place?" That question was answered when Pit began to realize that his wings were getting tired. "No, No!" Pit tried to grab the cliff, but it was pointless. "Ohhhhhhhh Mannnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" screamed Pit as he fell towards the earth like that coyote that can't catch that roadrunner.

2 hours later…

Pit had once again reached the top of the mountain. He landed on something and cried out in a triumphant voice "Today, I have came, saw, and PWNED!" He was about to say more, until he realized he was standing on a support ghost and it was sinking fast. "Uh oh!" Pit jumped in the air and glided over to the edge. "I'm going to make it, I'm going to… Oomph!" His face collided with a flying shy guy. His face peeled off and began to fall in the same manner as the first time. "Noooooooooootttttttttttt Agggggaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another 2 hours later…

Pit heaved himself over the edge, gasping for breath. "There better be something out here, or that motorcycle riding, garlic-chomping, fat, little Italian is going to feel more than gas today! Huh?" Pit's rant was cut short when he spotted 2 some things that were quite peculiar.

They looked like mini t-rexes if they appeared on Elmo's World. They had big noses and were wearing saddles and boots. Pit sank low to watch the curious beasts. "Hmm… curious beast I have never seen before. This looks like a job for my new piece of equipment! The BrawlDex!" Pit pulled a pokedex with poke crossed out and replaced by Brawl. "Don't judge me, I won this off of that Red kid in a poker game." Muttered Pit as he browsed for information.

"Here it is!" shouted Pit as the BrawlDex told Pit all he really needed to know. _**Yoshi – a mobile dinosaur first seen in Mario Adventure 3 as an alternate transport for Mario. Its role has expanded to better things, and is now a member of Brawl using its eggs and air mobility as its most lethal weapons.**_ "Perfect! All I need to know!" Pit shouted as he hauled himself over the edge and into the sight of the 2 Yoshis.

The Yoshis looked at the angel with wonder in their eyes and cried out with one accord "Woah!!!" They then ran off, leaving Pit to interpret their reaction. "Geez, what was that about?" He got his answer in one moment when a whole ton of Yoshis came and carried him away to who knows where.

When Pit awoken, he looked around him only to be greeted by the thousands of Yoshis watching him. "Whoa!" He cried. "Whoa!" they shouted back. He leaned his head to the left, and they did too. A voice then shouted out as a blue Yoshi jumped onto the platform "Welcome, winged stranger. I'm Egg Layer. Your name?" Pit swallowed a bit before answering. "Pit, and can I ask where am I?"

Egg Layer laughed. "You are in Yoshi's Paradise; Come and share in our prosperity!" Egg Layer had lead to the top platform and showed Pit, yet Pit couldn't really believe it was paradise. It was simply a giant floating platform with smaller floating platforms in the midst of it all. "Well, it's something, alright." Egg Layer looked at him with curiosity as he mentioned, "Oh, please do stay. There aren't many like you we have seen." Pit was already preparing for flight. "Sorry, can't stay." Egg Layer hastily said "We are holding a feast in your honor." Pit looked down at his stomach, which was growling. "I guess I can stay for the food."

The feast was in a sense great. There was plenty of food and drink, and Pit was entertained by the Yoshis' tribal dances around the campfire. The green Yoshi that came by soon nabbed pit's attention, since every Yoshi that noticed it bowed in a humbled fashion.

Pit leaned into Egg Layer and whispered "Whose the green Yoshi?" Egg Layer looked at him and pointed at the green Yoshi. "We call him the Elder." Pit questioned "Why?" Egg Layer sighed and replied, "Since he was one of the original twelve." No sooner had Egg Layer said this was Pit walking towards the Elder.

"Umm… Greetings." Pit had said walking up to the elder. The Elder looked at him strangely before grunting a hello. "Umm… listen… Are you one of the original twelve?" The Elder nodded. "Good since I'm here to challenge you…" "Not interested." "Come again?" The Elder leaned in close towards Pit. "I'm not one to fight; I'm the one to try first for peace." Pit looked a little glum and wondering how to draw the Elder's attention to him enough to brawl.

It was nearing the end of the feast when Pit was looking at him and an idea was coming on. He hoped it was seen too far. He came up to the dancing Yoshis and tripped one. The whole tribe stopped the feast like a stopped record. The Elder came up to Pit and said, "Why did you do that?" Pit glared and said "Because honestly your people are idiots since because they considered floating platforms to be a home. Who honestly thinks that? I'm guessing different colored dinosaurs!" The crowd gasped. The Elder bowed his head low before coming in close to Pit. "Okay, you wanted a brawl? You've got it!"

Ughh… I hated just trying to come up with a way for Pit to provoke the Elder into a brawl. __


	7. High Noon at Yoshi Mountain! New move!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

Please Review… Please! Pit begging too.

Pit: (Eating cheetos) Huh?

* * *

Chapter 7: High Noon at Yoshi Mountain! Done!

Pit and the Elder were now at the top of Yoshi Mountain. The Elder was staring daggers at Pit, who was staring back with calmness. Pit thought out his strategy, which didn't have much to work with. The Elder decided on a Stamina Match with 150 points for each of them. The items also limited Pit's choices at approaching. The other things were capsules, lip's sticks, bunny hoods, deku nuts, uniras and green shells.

Egg Layer was looking at both at them. Both were determined to win this fight but for different reasons: the Elder to defend his tribe's honor and Pit for an unknown reason. Egg Layer felt in his mind that the gods would smile on the Elder.

The fight started. Pit loaded an arrow and fired. The Elder jumped up and Pit fired another arrow but missed. The Elder then did an egg roll in midair and started toward Pit. Pit sidestepped out of the way and the Elder rolled off the platform. He however, popped out and gave Pit a milder sex kick. Pit flew back a little but got up.

Pit then noticed the Elder doing another egg roll. Pit took to the air, dodging the roll. Yoshi followed suit only to be greeted with an arrow. Yoshi fell down, which Pit landed and immediately fired another one. The Elder retreated into an egg that took the blow.

Then the Elder noticed something, and dashed toward it. Pit glided after the Elder only to realize he flew off the stage. Pit closed his eyes in fear, only to land on something. Looking down he saw a support ghost he was standing on. Kissing it, he said "Thank You!" bore flying to grab the edge.

The Elder peered over to edge to see where Pit landed, only to be greeted by the sight of Pit hanging on the edge. The Elder's eyes widened. Pit grinned. "Hello!" Pit shouted and climbed back on the stage, kicking the Elder in the process.

The Elder rolled back up and threw what he had in his hands. Pit blinked to register a deku nut about to his face. "OH SHO…" The nut exploded in his face.

The Elder had held his arms in front of his face. When he brought them down, he was greeted by a most welcome sight: Pit swaying back and forth as if dazed, an effect of the nut. Seizing the chance, the Elder egg rolled into Pit. Pit flew up, which the Elder then jumped up in the air and gave Pit a tail whip. Pit went flying to the other end of the stage, where the Elder was already waiting. He swallowed Pit and immobilized him in an egg. Pit's cries for help was cut short as the Elder grabbed Pit and started to chew on him. When the Elder thought he had enough, he spat out Pit up into the air then jumped up when Pit was about to hit the floor and did a Yoshi Bomb. Finally, the Elder ended the ordeal, with a charged up forward smash, a head butt.

Pit got up and immediately took to the air trying to think. He was down a whole lot and didn't have much to fight with. He then spotted a capsule appearing on the platform. Quickly, he made for it. Grabbing it, the Elder then appeared on the platform. Reacting, Pit fired arrow and arrow at the Elder. The Elder sidestepped again and again, reacting with cool arrogance. When he finished his last sidestep, he was face to face with a capsule.

The capsule exploded in the Elder's face. Pit, having thrown it, was surprised by it yet happy it happened. Pit took the opportunity to fire arrows at the Elder who was trying to make his way back to the stage. When the Elder got back, a green shell, thrown by Pit, hit him. Pit then spotted bunny ears to wear. He donned them and flew away.

When he was sure he was far away, he did some thinking. Items. He was too reliant on items. He had to draw a line. Items were good but he had to find more ways to attack without them. His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the Elder jumping and catching him off guard with a flutter kick.

Pit flew down to the floor and thought, "That is it. Time to get serious." Pit only had to think of how to get serious. The Elder threw an egg at him. Pit sidestepped then fired an arrow at the Elder, who promptly dodged. The Elder soon egg rolled towards him coming in very fast.

Pit, in the midst of all this, had a flashback. Two, in fact. The first was of Sonic spinning to gather momentum to ram into Pit. The other was of Jigglypuff doing the same thing. Pit looked down at his bow. His grip tightened. He looked ahead of himself. There was the Elder coming at Pit.

Pit, as fast as possible, assumed a stable stance. His legs were spread, left before right. The arm that was holding the bow had gone back too. The hand was spinning the bow faster and faster. The Elder was almost upon him.

Then the Elder let out a yell of pain as his body was engulfed in Pit's Angel Ring. The Elder got out with more than a few stamina points missing. Pit grinned. "Now we have some fun."

With that, Pit hopped up and glided over to the Elder's position. The Elder egg-rolled out of the way. When he popped out, he was greeted by both an arrow and an angel ring.  
The Elder jumped and Yoshi bombed Pit. Pit blocked it, but couldn't block the dinosaur's tongue, which ensnared him and trapped him inside an egg. "Hey, get me outta here!" Pit managed to shout as the Elder swallowed him, chomped on him a little and spat him straight up.

Now the Elder expected Pit to come on down and receive more punishment. Forget that. Pit started to twirl his bow around and around. The Elder was hit by the bow circling around it. It also caused a vacuum effect that made the Elder go inside the area and be spat straight up. Not letting a chance go away, Pit jumped up and spun his bow upwards, catching the dinosaur in its spin.

Shooting straight up, Pit got a capsule and threw it straight up, only to see another capsule near his face. Both capsules blew up, sending both competitors near the boundary. Both of them caught the ledge.

They now were staring at each other, across from the stage. Both had one stamina point left. It was going to be close. The silence was maddening. MADDENING, I TELL YOU! MADDENING! All Yoshis were chewing their hands in anticipation. Egg Layer was already beginning to bleed. Both opponents stood facing each other, the tension so thick it was like soup.

Silence… "AHHHH!!!" Both of them screamed as they charged. They were closing the distance. Pit charging up his angel ring, the Elder about to do a running head butt. They are so close! Everybody closing their eyes! AY DIOS MIO! They are going to collide!!! I have the best job ever…

The dust settled… the Yoshis slowly opened their eyes. Who won?

* * *

You have to find that out next time! Muahahahahahahaha!

(Pit swings bow at author's head like baseball bat) "OWWW!" "Finish the chapter, you lazy bum!" (Starts beating author) "Finish it! Finish it! Finish it!" "Okay! Okay!"

* * *

The Yoshis gasped. There on the floor laid the Elder, panting for breath. Pit was standing over him, gasping for air as he leaned on his bow. All was quiet.

"Hahahahahaha!" Pit looked startled, and the Yoshis too. The sound was coming from the Elder. "Great game, Pit!" Pit looked stunned. "Umm… Thanks?" The Elder took him to the side. "You know, I'm actually glad you pulled that." Pit eyebrow went up. "Really?" The Elder smiled "You know, the tribe here treat me more of a treasure than an actual being, so they wouldn't let me in the brawl something, because they think I'll hurt myself or something." Pit smiled. "So we're cool?" The Elder looked at him and chuckled as he took his hand. "Frosty."


	8. Banana Fury! Fist of DK!

Basics: First Fanfiction. Please give feedback.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

Uhhh… sorry if the title sounds real lame.

* * *

Chapter 8: Banana Fury! Fist of DK!

We take our start from Jungle Japes. Three platforms are situated on stilts from a raging river that can take you away faster than President's Bush approval rating. The middle platform has a house with another platform. And if the PDA that Wario sold Pit is correct, it was where DK would be hiding.

Pit looked around the place. The rushing water created a bothersome noise that kept pounding on his ears. "Ugh, this is where DK would be?" Pit sighed. "I think the fat Italian got me again. But if there's anything I did learn, is that something will happen in 3…2…1!"

At that moment, a huge crocodile with a red, flowing cape, and a crown on his head jumped in sight. He had a massive load of bananas in his arms, and he looked like he was running from someone or something. Spotting Pit, he hopped over to Pit and asked him a few questions.

"Do you have darkness in your heart?" "Huh?"

"Do you enjoy being evil?" "Say what?"

"Good you're my new lieutenant! Hold this!" While saying this, King K. Rool handed his pile of bananas. "Then defend these, my new lackey." A huge exclamation mark went up from Pit's head, like the guards when they spot Solid Snake. "Lackey!?!" Pit screamed as he kicked King K. Rool into the river.

Not long after he did this, he heard a thud on the other side, as well a shrill high-pitched voice. "Hand over the bananas, angel boy!" Pit's face got red "Why is everyone making me so upset?" He turned around to see who in the world had the nerve to upset Pit. He then stood passively. "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, I presume."

Diddy Kong nodded. "You presume right," then he pulled out his peanut gun. "Now hand over the bananas, lieutenant!" Pit jaw opened wide "Oh come on! Why would I kick my boss to kingdom come?"

Donkey Kong walked over to Diddy. "You know, he could be right." This remark was met by a smack of the tail. "Then that means he's got you too! It could an act just convince us he's good when deep down, he is rotten to the core… and then some!"

Pit overheard the conversion. "Look, I'm a good guy, and to prove it, I'll give back these things." Diddy jumped up. "Well why didn't you say so? Give them here!" Diddy rushed over.

Pit was walking over to where Diddy was waiting when he accidentally tripped. Diddy rushed over to save the bananas. Unfortunately, he then slipped on a banana peel that Rool hid in the pile. "Diddy!" Donkey Kong cried but it was too late. Diddy disappeared from sight in the river.

Donkey and Pit looked over at what just happened. Donkey then stared at Pit, who could only stare back. "Umm… Sorry?" Pit's tiny chance for mercy was silenced. Donkey Kong pointed at Pit. "YOU KILLED DIDDY!" Donkey Kong then shouted, "His grave needs his retribution! You, angel boy! You and me! 1 stock! Items are hammers and uniras!"

With that, Donkey Kong rushed over to Pit's side of the stage. Pit could only stare at how fast that Donkey Kong was moving. In fact, Donkey Kong's double fisted axehead punch or whatever nearly hit him.

Pit did a sidestep and Donkey Kong punched only air. Then Pit charged up his angel ring and let loose, engulfing Donkey Kong in a bright ring. Donkey Kong jumped back into the middle platform, only to be followed by Pit who spun his bow in a circular motion. Donkey was caught and was spat back up.

An Unira appeared next to Pit. Dashing over, he picked it up. Then turning around and using the momentum, Pit threw at the falling Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was now dangerously too far.

Pit put a hand over his eyes to see if Donkey Kong made it. Sure enough, Donkey was spinning back to the stage. When he landed, he was muttering "Mommy, make the world stop spinning so fast…"

Pit jumped onto the platform to attack Donkey Kong even more, only to see Donkey Kong's two humongous hands about to clap together and hit him. "Oh snap!" Pit landed on the other platform. When he got up, Donkey Kong grabbed him, and threw him high up the air. Donkey Kong waited until Pit nearly landed, then head butted Pit into the floor. The ape then charged up his giant punch, then let loose.

The body of Pit landed on the other side. Pit was getting up painfully. The angel had now a bit of angry glint in his eye, biting his lower lip to contain his anger. Then an idea donned on him. He thought it out and concluded that it was the only way.

Donkey Kong did a one-two punch, making Pit land on his back. But as Donkey was about to slam the ground and continue the torture, Pit got on his knees and slashed at around himself, and disconnecting his bow into two parts. "Thank Wario for playing with the bow a little too much.

The Ape was caught off guard and jumped back into the middle platform. Pit followed the monkey with an Angel Ring, and it connected. Donkey Kong was pushed back. Pit fired an arrow at Donkey Kong. The ape sidestepped as if he scoffing at Pit's effort, only to have his dumb smirk wiped off his face with a Unira to his face.

Donkey Kong was now hanging on the ledge for life, wondering how to get the heck out of this situation. Suddenly, he saw a hammer appear on the other platform. Pit hadn't noticed yet and was advancing on Donkey's ledge. Quickly, Donkey quickly climbed back on and swiped at Pit. As Pit was flying, Donkey ran for the hammer.

Pit now realized what Donkey was planning. Flapping his wings, he stopped his ascent then glided into a nosedive at the hammer. Pit couldn't let him take the hammer otherwise… Pit stopped in his thoughts, 'Wait, Donkey Kong would first have to catch me to get me with that hammer.'

Pit landed on his stomach. Groaning, he got up, only to see Donkey Kong pick up the hammer. Pit ducked down, expected for a giant black head to come crashing down on him and launch him skyward. But it never came. Pit looked up, and there was no Donkey Kong. Only in his place was the black hammerhead. It had slipped off.

Donkey Kong was trying to make a break, trying in vain to stop himself from swinging. 'I hope I can get enough time to calm down and get rid of the stick." However, Donkey Kong could only watch in terror as Pit floated down right in front of him.

Pit was holding the hammer head in one hand, his face a mask of triumph "Here's Pity!" With that, Pit threw the hammer head into Donkey Kong went flying off the stage.

Donkey Kong went flying into a nearby beach. Holding his head, he mumbled, "I swear, Diddy. I will avenge you…" "Avenge me for what?" Donkey Kong looked around for the voice and saw what he was looking for. There was Diddy, on the prone body of King K. Rool, eating a banana. "Diddy!" Donkey Kong rushed over and gave Diddy a big hug. Diddy was choking as Donkey let go. "Banana?" Diddy offered to Donkey as he wheezed. Smiling, Donkey took the banana and sat on King R. Kool. They then enjoyed their bananas as they were watching the sunset.

* * *

Uhh… Yeah… Not exactly the best chapter…

Oh yeah, my family is going on vacation so don't expect updates around a month or so.

**Happy Start of Summer!!!**


	9. Pink Terror! Pit’s resolve!

Basics: First Fan fiction.

Disclaimer: All characters, stages, music, etc. are property of Nintendo. I don't own them.

Vacation's over! Back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Pink Terror! Pit's resolve!

We take our next view of… Oh my gosh! What the freak happened? A town in ruins is what we all now see. Villagers are crawling out of the wreckages they once called their home. Families were now scrambling all over their missing family members. A citizen was looking with glazed tears as his bakery burned down. It was just chaos through and through. Bodies of Waddles-doos, Waddle-dees, and demon beasts laid strewn across the town.

Nearby, a caped, masked, armored, and blue puffball was trying to patch up someone held up by the wall. Beads of sweat slipped down Meta Knight's face as he worked to heal King Dedede as best he could. Dedede just…Ugh… you don't want to know. He looks like what a Twilight basher would look if he lived in a country that encouraged violence next to a neighborhood of rabid Fan girls armed with baseball bats.

Slowly Dedede opened his eyes. Meta Knight, having noticed this, bowed down and muttered "Sir?" Dedede, with some help from Meta Knight, got back up into his own two feet, using his hammer as support.

Dedede sighed. "I screwed up, didn't I?" Meta Knight stood silently as he slowly nodded. Dedede looked down in shame. "What kind of king am I? I've let my unbridled hatred for…him…drive Cappytown into all this. This is just terrible…"

Meta Knight looked down as he spoke, "Sir, I need you to turn around." Dedede turned and had his jaw dislocate from the surprise. Apparently, I only showed half of the town. On the east side, it was okay.

Dedede stared at all this and gruffly turned to Meta Knight like an annoyed king. Meta Knight sighed 'He's back…' "Meta Knight!" King Dedede shouted "What the freak is all this!?! The only damaged area is around his neighborhood! What's going on?"

Meta Knight simply pointed upwards. "Look…" Dedede followed the finger and found himself staring at Greens Greens. Dedede just went -_-. "Meta Knight, that still doesn't answer my question."

Suddenly a huge explosion erupted on the stage. Dedede covered his face to lessen the impact. "What the freak!?!"

On Greens Greens, two figures were fighting. One was punching so fast, it looked like he had three arms, while the other was spinning his bow also so fast; it was deflecting all the blows.

Suddenly, the first figure pulled out a sword and swung upwards, sucking the second figure up with him. Then he slashed downwards, emitting a wave that left the second figure hanging on the ledge.

The first figure hopped over to where the second figure was hanging. As he stood triumphantly, he shouted to the pathetic guy on his last throes. "Surrender, Spit!" The other guy looked up with that anime anger vein popping on his forehead. "It's Pit, you live plush toy!" Kirby snickered "So? You're going to lose." With that, he prepared to do his jumping sword wave attack.

Suddenly, a man from the audience stood up "Um, excuse me?" Kirby stopped and looked at the guy 0_0. "What the… What are you doing? Stop!" Guy from Crowd continued "One: where did that came from and Two: this is making no sense at all." Pit looked at Guy from Crowd closely, then his eyebrows shot up "Hey, you're that Guy from Crowd from Decline of Videogames ( ( /=/ 3 ( | 1+ 0|_| + ) Pit then pulled out a super scope "**Adepto in vestri genua canis**."

Wait a minute … (Sounds of tape rewinding)

Earlier Today…

Pit runs on screen. "Hey!" He manages to shout before getting hooked by the cane.

The sun was rising in the happy-go-lucky village cappytown. There was a house overlooking the entire village. Inside, Kirby was preparing his breakfast of… Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Kirby sighed and went to get the door.

On the other side stood Meta Knight with Pit in tow. Pit was aiming at Guy from Crowd, who was trying to make his way out. Meta Knight looked at Pit with an eyebrow raised (does he have eyebrows?) "Will you put that down?" Pit looked at him then at the throng of fan girls ready to mob him off screen. Pit sighed and threw the super scope away.

The super scope just happened to hit a certain royal fat penguin thing on the head that was talking his morning ride. Dedede was immediately infuriated "Snail Guy!" That Snail dude from the anime slithered into sight. "You know, my name is…" "Whatever! Just go amass me an army of demon beasts to go and destroy that putrid plush toy for good!" Snail Dude was surprised. "But Sire, that's against the rules." Dedede stared at the snail dude with red eyes "Screw the rules, I'm king!" The snail dude sighed, "As you wished, your majesty."

Pit and Meta Knight were waiting in the living room playing chess as Kirby was eating breakfast. It was a closely-knit game until Pit broke both their concentration. "So how long is Kirby's breakfast?" Meta Knight looked up at the ceiling, calculating before reaching a conclusion. "I'd say 2 hours." Pit looked down at the board and moved his rook. "Pin." Meta Knight gasped and looked at the board. Sure enough, the rook was covering both queen and king. Pit smirked and gestured to Meta Knight. Meta Knight sighed then moved his king out of the way, leaving the Queen to be captured.

All of a sudden, a huge explosion could be heard in Kirby's kitchen. Pit and Meta Knight looked at each other then rushed into the Kitchen. Kirby sat in the middle of the crater that used to be his kitchen. He was shocked to the utmost extreme. Then he practically put on the maddest look he could possibly muster.

"Who did this?!?" Meta Knight's eyes bugged out. "Pit, take cover." Pit gulped "Judging from the 2 hours that I've known you, whatever you say goes." They both then dove into the basement but kept the door slightly ajar.

Dedede was smirking as he surrounded Kirby's home with his demon beast army. He then shouted into a microphone "Kirby, your kitchen is destroyed and your house surrounded by a hundred thousand demon beasts!" The snail dude then whispered into Dedede's ear. "Oh wait, make that hundred thousand and one." At that, one demon beast shouted, "I'm the one!" Dedede was so mad he pulled out a desert eagle and nailed that demon beast in the forehead.

Kirby turned to look at Dedede army. Kirby then opened his mouth and pulled out a BFG. Meta Knight gasped, while Dedede stared and dropped the microphone. "What the heck is that thing?" Pit's eyes bulged "It's a BFG 9000!" Meta Knight gulped "BFG?" Pit answered "Big F***ing Gun." Meta Knight whistled "That must really powerful to have a cuss in its name. Wait a minute, why are you, a guy who had only 2 appearances on the NES and Game Boy, so up to date?" Pit shrugged "We aren't as outdated as you think.

Meanwhile, back at Kid Icarus, at one of the local clubs, two angels were playing Tekken 5 while a band did their best play of "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. As usual, the first chose Asuka while the other chose Hwoarang. Hwoarang was losing. Player one grinned "Any last words?" Player two pressed a couple of buttons in response. Hwoarang responded by tackling and pinning Asuka. Asuka suddenly flipped over Hwoarang and pinned and surprisingly started to make out with him. Player one looked at Player two. "Does this thing get freaky?" Player two nodded. "Good, I got root beer."

Back to Cappytown, Pit looked out again. "Looks like Kirby is out of shots, and there's still more of them. Dedede laughed again "Ha ha! Now what can you do now?" Kirby whistled and out of the ground Kirby was standing on came out this giant robot. Pit looked up. "Hey that robot has a car for a head. It's Megas XLR! Ain't that supposed to be with Coop?"

Coop stared at the empty garage as the Glorft surrounded them. Kiva smacked him saying "Coop! Where is Megas?" Jamie was peeing in his pants "Coop! They're everywhere! Do something!" Then Gorrath came down from his mech to take the prototype. Gorrath looked puzzled "Where's the prototype?" Coop finally cracked and screamed, "WHERE'S MY CAR!!!"

Meanwhile, Kirby was hearing Pit's challenge terms after having decimated the demon beast army. "So let me get this straight… You want you and me to fight not only for your chance to get into Brawl but also for the sake of the village and my therapy for my gluttony." Pit nodded and gestured towards the ruins that used to be Cappytown. "From what I seen, you and your appetite make this place call itself Cappytown because it's the closest to Crappytown!"

Kirby then motioned to Pit "So what do I have to gain?" Pit pointed towards the kitchen. Kirby smiled "Okay! Rules are 3 stocks. Items are Dragoon Parts, Star Rods, Super Spicy Curry, Maxim Tomatoes, and most importantly FOOD!" Pit fell down in classic anime fashion. Pit then got back up and offered his hand. Kirby shook it. Then he grabbed Pit and flew to Green Greens. Meta Knight looked and decided it was a good time to help out Dedede.

* * *

Now that's a whole lot of references!


	10. Recovery! Wings of Icarus!

Disclaimer: You got to be kidding me. If I were creator, Captain Falcon's final smash would be this uber falcon punch that grows and takes up half the field then pushes them away. Like Samus. Even though it's hard to make the Falcon Punch cooler…

* * *

Chapter 10: Recovery! Wings of Icarus!

Green Greens was, well… imagine this. Three platforms are floating around in a sickeningly sweet backdrop, with rainbows and all that stereotypical girly stuff. In between the three platforms, blocks looking like cookies cover the gap though they are explosive. On the middle platform, trees with a face situated in the middle and liked to huff and puff and blow you away. In essence, think it as something to come out of a cartoon. Oh wait!

Soon a huge drone could be heard and before long, two figures crashed onto the middle. Both crashed into opposite ends of the stage. Well, Kirby plopped down just fine. Pit, on the other hand, landed hard.

Kirby whistled at Pit "Ready to fight?" Pit got up in a hurry and got into his attack position. "I'm ready to do that and kick your pink, little… oh wait, you don't have one." Kirby sweat dropped. "I don't know whether to take that as a insult or a compliment."

Pit and Kirby then hopped over to the main platform and stared down each other. The muscles in Pit's legs began to be tense. Kirby narrowed his eyes, completely focused on the person on the other side. The face tree (what was his name?) sweat dropped from all the tension that was in the air. At first, there was silence…

Then two screams that could have gave you a headache erupted forth as Pit and Kirby ran towards each other so dramatically you could have make it rain and it would have the same effect. Pit separated his bow into two and slashed forth at Kirby. Kirby jumped up to dodge the attack, but turned into a spike ball and let gravity take him down. Pit noticed and barely got out of the way.

Kirby turned back, but was greeted by an arrow to the face. Kirby shielded himself against the arrows. Pit ran towards Kirby, engaging himself into a frontal assault. Kirby tried to defend himself with a wild storm of punches. Pit wasn't there to receive as he jumped up on a platform, ran to the end of the platform, jumped off, glided and flying towards Kirby to hit him from behind.

However, Whispy Woods chose that time to blow in Pit's direction, throwing the winged brown head off. Kirby dodged out of the way, only to punish Pit's blunder with a body spin attack. Pit landed into the blocks quite painfully, but not before Kirby dashed at Pit did a spinning handstand kick. Pit's body was punished further.

Pit got up and had a curry appear next to him. Hoping the curry would help, Pit took a bite of it only to for it to taste so spicy it made flames come out of his mouth. Pit panicked for a second, before looking at Kirby then at his fire-breathing tongue. Kirby took quite a beating, not counting the bomb block that went off.

Kirby fell down when a Maxim Tomato appeared on the left platform. Noticing it and the fact Pit was making his way towards him, Kirby waited until Pit was near, then kicked out Pit's feet from underneath him and ran to the item. Pit got up and gave chase. Jumping onto a platform, Pit jumped up and stabbed behind him at Kirby. He tried to obtain the tomato, when suddenly everything turned pink.

Pit tried to struggle his way out, when clear sunlight flooded his eyes. Pit got up and looked just in time to see Kirby gobble up the Maxim Tomato. Then Pit did a double take. Kirby was now wearing a golden wreath of olive leaves, like Pit. Pit studied this phenomenon for a while, and then decided that it wasn't the time to gawk.

Pit then shot out an arrow, which met another one. Pit gasped, as Kirby nocked another arrow identical to his own and fired it. Pit fired a reflex arrow to deflect it. And so it went, both at a standstill, firing arrows at one another, hoping the other would let up.

Kirby fired one last arrow, which Pit sidestepped only to regret it. Kirby appeared next to Pit and got out a sword. Kirby slashed upwards, taking Pit with him. Then Kirby slashed downwards and emitted a shockwave that pushed Pit back. Pit was further pushed as Kirby jumped in the air and transformed into a spiked ball. Pit landed next to a bomb block. Kirby shot an arrow and Pit flew out.

Pit shook his head to clear himself as he came down on the revival platform. Pit now knew Kirby could use his arrows, leaving Pit with half of a strategy. Pit then split his bow into two daggers. Pit knew Kirby already discarded the ability, but that wasn't the point. Pit knew he had to be more than relying mainly on his arrows. He had to use the other features of his bow, even if he wasn't that proficient.

Pit jumped down and slashed at Kirby downwards. Kirby was knocked right up. Pit slammed his two daggers into the ground and used them to kick upwards. Pit then jumped up, connected his daggers into a bow, and twirled upwards. Pit then spotted something and made his way to it.

Kirby got up and was looking around for a sigh of Pit. Kirby got confused and was thinking where the brown head went, right smack dab in the middle. As Pit was nearing Kirby, the pink puffball was still oblivious of Pit's location. Pit smirked as he put his fingers in his mouth, ready to blow. "Strange how people seldom tend to look up."

Kirby was looking around until he heard a whistle emanate from above. The puffball looked up to see Pit riding a Warp Star to crash upon Kirby. The muffin had barely time to gasp before being taken into the wild blue yonder.

Kirby jumped down at Pit and tried to attack by kicking from behind himself. Pit sidestepped it and tried to follow-through with an angel ring. Kirby simply turned into a thwomp and rode out the attack.

Kirby then transformed back and swung his hammer at Pit. It connected and Pit's body flipped over but Pit flipped over onto his feet. Kirby tried to attack with a Vulcan Jab. Pit split his bow into two and warded off the first stages of Kirby's attack, then rejoined his daggers to spin his bow around to ward off the rest.

Kirby tired first, leaving Pit to stab forward. Kirby flew back a little, leaving Pit room to close the gap with an angel ring. Kirby, however, blocked the attack. However, Kirby disengaged and ran. Pit tilted his head to comprehend what happened, when Kirby reappeared with a star rod.

Kirby charged the rod up and sent a star flying into Pit. The pink ball continued his abuse of the power against Pit, who had taken refuge next to the blocks, giving him cover. Kirby waited until Whispy Woods started blowing again. Then Kirby knocked off a block, went under the stage, and came out on the other side of Pit.

Pit began to wonder what was happening on the other side. His inquiry was answered as Kirby inhaled him. But instead of copying, Kirby jumped off the stage with Pit still inhaled.

As both floated down on a revival platform, Pit took the time to tell Kirby something "That was so cheap." Kirby shrugged.

As both touched down, Pit saw a group of feathers come down on the right side of the stage. Kirby saw this and ran over there. Pit, not knowing why, still followed Kirby to stop him. Kirby was the first one on the right side island and was about to pick up the piece when Pit jumped forward and slashed at Kirby. Kirby flew away but was able to get back.

Pit, though, had the piece, and that seemed to motivate Kirby to beat it out of his possession. Kirby first tried the Vulcan jab, but Pit blocked with his bubble shield. When Kirby stopped, Pit crouched and slashed at Kirby. Kirby jumped up and kicked at Pit.

Pit staggered a bit before Kirby's foot came from behind Kirby and made Pit fly a bit off the ground. Kirby jumped and kicked at him again. Pit fell on a platform, only to be hammered off.

Pit fell on top of a group of feathers. Looking at them, he decided they would come in handy later. Pit got up and jumped towards Kirby, attacking with an Angel Ring that connected. Kirby moved away and answered with a low kick that tripped Pit. The Pink Menace then followed up with a hammer.

Pit was knocked back, but was soon inhaled by Kirby. Kirby looked like he was going for the same thing, except now Pit was spat out. Kirby floated his way to safety.

The angel now tried to reach the edge, however, just before his hand could grab it, his wings lost strength. His body now falling, he gritted his teeth as he took it in. Finally, in a cry of desperation, Pit cried out "WINGS OF ICARUS!!!" Suddenly a blue light enshrouded Pit's wings. Pit now had the strength to fly.

Kirby stared over the edge, trying to see Pit. Suddenly Pit jumped onto the platform, kicking Kirby, and making him drop his piece. Pit jumped up and grabbed it, but not before noticing something and smirking.

Kirby got back up and stared at Pit. Pit waved before falling off. Kirby stared in the abyss, trying to pick out Pit. Suddenly, Kirby heard a great Whoosh, from the other side of the stage. Kirby knew what that meant and stood there, waiting for the inevitable.

Pit was locked on to Kirby, flying on the Dragoon he'd pieced together. Pit smiled "5 down, 7 more to go." He then rammed the Dragoon into Kirby, causing him to fly off. Pit saluted Kirby as he flew past. "Let's enjoy the ride on this thing for a bit longer…"


	11. Off To See The Dark Lord

Disclaimer:

Shellshard14: Super Smash Bros. isn't mine. But it soon will be! When this time machine becomes operational, I shall use it to go back in time and overthrow the CEO of Nintendo. Soon I'll be the new CEO and control shall be mine! Muahahahahahahaha!!!

(Sparks fly at face)

Shellshard14: Oww!

Pit: Don't mind him. He won't be taking over Nintendo anytime soon. Anyways, enjoy the fic!

Note: We'll have decided to go more straightforward with our titles. No more titles that sound like an action packed anime episode.

* * *

Chapter 11: Off To See The Dark Lord

It was a quiet night at the Scrapper's Club located at the midpoint of the wilderness. It was a haven for scum and villainy, and was decorated like such. The guests were also very rowdy, and quiet nights at the Scrapper's Club were as common as fans of E.T. the video game. For an inexplicable reason, everyone was drinking a reasonable amount.

Anyways, one certain King K. Krool was kicked out of the club. Staggering around, he turned around and glared at the bouncer. "How come I was kicked out? I thought villains could get as drunk as they want!" King K. Krool snarled at the bouncer, the smell of alcohol being even more pronounced as ever. "Because you were getting so obnoxious even for villain standards." King K. Krool blew "So? I wasn't that out of line." The Bouncer slapped the side of his face. "Really? How was forcing to make Zant to gulp down a whole gallon of beer 'not that out of line?'

King K. Rool turned away and was stumbling to his castle still drunk and still fuming. "Blasted bouncers throwing me out when I wanted to drown out my troubles. Why is it their business to decide when I had enough? I can quit anytime I want, so forget them." While Rool was fuming, a lone figure bumped its shoulder against Rool.

"Hey, watch it, buddy!" Krool snarled. "How about you watch it, drunkie?" The figure shot back in reply. Krool's face turned to the most potent shade of red. In response, he grabbed the figure's shoulder and spun him around. The figure looked to be neither obscenely short nor tall, but rather in the middle. Other than that, Rool couldn't tell anymore. The night concealed his face, which is pretty cheesy considering how many people pulled that one off.

"Didn't your mother tell you to respect your superiors?" Krool growled. The figure scoffed. "Not when your superiors abuse their power and/or alcohol." That reply only served to anger Krool even more. "Now listen here, Punk! No one and I mean, no one insults the great AUGH!" The stranger's fist connected with Krool's jaw. Krool stood up then dropped down in a heap. The stranger grunted, "No wonder your subjects despise you…"

The bouncer leaned against the door, waiting for any more people. He stared at the moon. "The night is still young…" The bouncer thought bitterly. Suddenly his attention was drawn to the lone figure coming towards the door. Before the stranger could come in, the bouncer stretched out his arm to block the person.

"Hey kid, why don't you go home? You're too young for such a place." The bouncer mocked. The guy stood unfazed. "I'm not here to get wasted. I need info, and besides I hear they got nice root beers here." The bouncer shrugged. "Okay, your funeral."

Inside the club, some villains were at the bar, drinking away the despair of their foiled evil plans. Some were playing pool, cards, anything to mooch some money away. Others were discussing stuff with other villains, like their undying hatred for their foes, future evil plans, how the wife wants them to get real and get a job, stuff like that.

Everything stopped when everyone looked to appraise the newcomer. Silently, the figure walked in the midst of them. Stares and some snarls followed the figure as he made his way to the bar. When the person sat down, the rest of the patrons went back to their business.

The bartender came up and asked "Whadda want?" The kid replied in a voice that could have belonged to a 16 year old kid. "Root Beer, please." The bartender raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but rummaged through the drink cabinet anyway.

The person was tapping a finger in impatience. When the bartender placed a can of root beer in front of him, the person mumbled thanks and reached for the cup. Taking a sip, he sighed in pleasure. "So it's true…" The man turned his head to the bartender. "There's good beer here.

"Sagittarius…" The angel-like figure tilted his head. "Though my first name is Pit and you usually call people by their first name, I'll let that slide since I sorta like being called by my last name." The bartender gulped. "You are very famous in the underworld…" Pit rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, reminiscing aside, I came here for info. Do you have any info on Ga…?" Pit was interrupted by the bartender. "Don't say that name, Sagittarius!"

"What, Ganondorf?"

Somewhere in the real world, a human named Jeff was taking his Labrador puppy, Flippy, out for a walk. Suddenly, Flippy spotted a squirrel and started to chase in traffic. Jeff could only watch in horror as Flippy and the squirrel expertly dodged cars and motorcycles. Finally, Jeff sighed in relief as the squirrel and Flippy were running back. Unfortunately, a concrete truck hit both of them and poured its contents on both animals. Plus, Jeff watched in horror as the concrete truck tipped over and crushed both of them.

"Okay, man. Don't hold out on me. You know where Ganon is held up. Please man, I've been through scorching deserts, icy tundras, outer space, had to make a second trip through icy tundras, blasted rainforests, icy tundras a third time, and finally through a room containing Tingle, Mr. Resetti with a copy of Twilight the Movie. Twilight the book was bad enough, then they had to cast a Harry Potter star as the main character. That's twice the fan girls already!" Pit ranted when the bartender held his hand up.

"Fine man, seeing you're so determined. His lair is north of here, 20 minutes from now." The bartender blew. "Thanks for the tip and root beer." Pit replied as he laid down a couple of smash coins and walked away.

"Still man, why did you just survive one hellicious trip only to probably die at the hands of a race car driver's wizard clone?" Pit tilted his head. "Apparently the wizard of spazz couldn't take being defeated by green fetish man, so he decided to steal his voice to earn moral victory." Now it was the bartender's turn to tilt his head. "Why then did they send you to retrieve something so trivial?"

Pit sighed as he exited. "Apparently, it's a little harder to express your feelings without a voice. Right now Zelda hates him for it."

* * *

Time skipping 20 minutes…

On a nearby hill overlooking the entrance of Ganon's lair, Pit had crawled uphill and was strategizing. Pulling a container that read "Dual purpose: blatant copyright and convenient plot device," he opened it to reveal binoculars. Using them, he then began plot his entry. We will now show you snippets of Pit's sneaking.

A guard was walking around, looking for something out of the ordinary. It should interest the reader that he was guarding the place with the most boxes, basically meaning one should hope that he picked out his resting place. Unfortunately, he was busy looking around at the entrance he failed to notice one really big cardboard beginning to move towards him. Feel free to play some jaws music. Soon the box was right next to the ignorant man. The box began to lift, revealing Pit inside. Slowly lifting the box over the guard, he slammed it down on himself and the guard. The guard yelled in fright, only to be silenced.

A guard and another guard were approaching an intersection that had a copy of Michelangelo's David. "Yo Bob." First guard greets the second. "Hello, Steve." The two started to fist bump. Then Bob noticed something. "Hey, Steve. Notice anything weird?" Steve looked around, not noticing the David had brown hair. Steve shook his head. Bob shrugged. "Maybe I'm still hung-over." "Maybe it's because you take time to appreciate art." Both guard turned towards the David who was now crouching next to them. Before they could react, Pit slammed both of their heads together.

The final room that was before Ganon's room was crawling with guards. Spotlights, chainguns, flying monkeys, the boogeyman, heck they even got most of the Twilight cast to come with their fangirls. Pit was planning what to do.

"Hey, guards!" Everyone turned their heads to look at a brown haired angel standing in the middle of the room. Every guard smirked. He was a fool to go it alone, which was until Pit pulled out a couple of magazines and held them up for all to see. Everyone went goo-goo eyed and ran out the door when Pit threw them out. "Gosh, a couple of Playboy magazines, and they gladly run out the door."

Pit shrugged to began to walk towards the door only to be stopped by the wall of Twilight fangirls. Pit looked the other way and looked at the group of Twilight characters that closed the other way. They were beginning to close in on him. Pit shrugged, while reaching inside his toga. Why bother asking such mary-sues why they were here?

Pit looked around before shouting. "Nobody move, or your teen idols go bye-bye." Everyone looked at everyone else, before laughing at the foolish guy. Edward sneered. "Go ahead and try, you'll be dead before you know." The fangirls started to invade Pit's personal space.

Pit shrugged. "Okay, you asked for it." Pit brought it out for all to see. The Twilight characters took one look, and then screamed out in one accord as they burst into flames. The Twilight fan girls immediately fell down and wept as Pit walked by, looking at his weapon.

"I never thought that my butt would be saved by a British boy wizard with a lightning bolt scar." Pit thanked J.K. Rowling by throwing the book into the bonfire. Pit sighed before pushing away the doors.

Ganondorf was sitting on a huge throne in a vastly empty room. In a deep and very menacing voice, he called out to Pit "I'm guessing you're here to try to regain back Link's voice back." Pit called back "Pretty much." Ganondorf sighed "This is what I get when I hire people from the Solid Snake Series." Soon Ganondorf appeared in front of Pit. "Well, count this as the end of the line."

One massive butt whooping later…

Pit's body laid busted and broken as Ganondorf walked up to him. "Now to take your most prized possession that is currently on your person." His hand came away with a scrapbook.

Ganondorf's eyes widened as he examined the title. It read 'Dark Magician Girl Fanart Scrapbook.' Ganondorf smirked as he began to walk away. "Ooooo, Dark Magician Girl. This should be interesting.

As chance would have it, Pit woke up to see Ganondorf walking away with his scrapbook in his clutches. At the same time, Pit's hand went to the portable boombox and the mysterious Mix X.

At that point, Pit's conscience appeared to him in the form of an Angel and Fallen. "Pit, no! Not Mix X! Even Ganondorf doesn't deserve that." Pit turned to the Fallen. "Aren't you supposed to tempt me?" The fallen shook his head. "I don't think you should do it either." Pit gestured to Ganondorf. "But guys! He's got the scrapbook!"

At that moment, all concern for Ganondorf disappeared. "Then what are you waiting for? Put that bad boy in!" Pit yelled "Ganondorf, surrender or suffer." Ganondorf looked at him with a smirk. "Ha! The only thing that can hurt me is a Harry Potter book, movie, or piece of merchandise. I highly doubt you possess any of that." Pit put on earplugs. "Yeah, but I have this."

A few minutes later…

Ganondorf was now curled into a ball, shivering and sucking on his thumb. Pit twirled his scrapbook and the bottle that contained Link's voice. "That's what you get for messing with my scrapbook. Now to get this thing to Link and get my Duel!" Pit then took out a town portal scroll (swiped from Ganondorf) and activated it. A portal leading to Hyrule opened. Pit then stepped through, the portal lasting for a second longer before it disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Want to know what Mix X is? Use your imagination…


	12. Showdown on BOE! Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl and never will.

* * *

Chapter 12: Showdown on BOE! Exposition!

The sun rose to signal the start of a new day in Hyrule. The birds were chirping, the winds were whistling and Hyrulians were gathering near The Bridge of Eldin for a very special. Word had spread around that a newcomer trying to break into the Brawler ranks had challenged their own hometown brawler. So as a consequence, nearly everybody in a quarter mile radius had crowded around the place to watch.

A hush however overcame the crowd as a certain princess had approached the area with a bunch of attendants. Zelda's vision scanned the area for a certain man with a green fetish. However, she came up short and soon asked one of her company.

"Do you know where those two are?"

The advisor tilted his head to comprehend the question then replied, "I believe both went for a walk, my queen."

Zelda looked a bit disappointed at this answer, but soon composed and waited like everyone else. Meanwhile, in some forest, two figures could be seen, one chasing after the other. The first figure was fast to enough to be seen as a green blur, while the second had a surprising amount of white.

"Pit! Give that back!" Link shouted as he aimed his clawshot (or hookshot, whatever you call it) and barely missed Pit who was dashing away from Link.

"Not when you promise to give what's mine back." To taunt Link further, he began to run backwards and show Link why this whole goose chase was happening in the first place. It was a scrapbook titled (snicker) Zelda X Link Fanart.

"Aww, I never thought you to be such a stalker!" Pit stopped to comment. An arrow lodged itself into the trunk of a nearby tree. Pit's face lost all color and stared at Link, who had already nocked another arrow and was aiming it at Pit.

"Whoa, you really are this desperate to get this back?" Pit commented before sprinting away. "Says the man who reminiscences about past dates? Still, how the heck did you two date in the first place?"

Pit stopped and looked at Link. "Hmm, his mind has not comprehended the physical boundaries of fanfiction. I'd best not tamper with his sense of reality." Link interrupted. "Why are you speaking into that can?" Pit looked at the can he was holding to make himself sound like he was thinking, and replied. "Funny reference?" "You're sploshed."

"Real high and mighty for a stalker!" However, the words didn't hang for long before Link tackled Pit. They rolled down a nearby hill and both were in a scuffle, before Pit looked around.

"Hey, doesn't this place look familiar?" Pit asked. Link smirked "I see what you're trying to do. I'm not falling for it." Pit forcibly turned Link's head to see that they were on the Bridge of Eldin, which was being watched by nearly everyone that Link knew.

Link's face dropped when he saw nearly everyone he knew standing around watching them struggling on the bridge with the book in Pit's hand. So as quickly as he could, Link knocked the book away into the ravine below. Everyone was looking at each other.

"Umm… Link? What were you doing with Pit?" Link and Pit looked at each other, before Pit gathered himself. "Oh, will you look at that? The sunrise is here. Duel time!" With that, Pit pushed Link towards the other side of the bridge.

A few minutes later, Link and Pit were warmed up and ready to go. Both stood on opposite ends of the bridge. Both stood ready for the voice of the announcer. Both were ready to give one heck of a show.

"_**Go!**_"

Meanwhile, nearby, King Bulbin was watching the action unfold. "Master, which one should I try to run over?" Two dark eyes looked at the two figures fighting, discerning each other. Link was very annoying, stopping his plots, defeating complex years of planning with that blasted master sword of his, preventing him for taking those last two pieces of the triforce. That blonde elf, he's got to go. But on the other hand, that angel child, he wiped out what few resources he had, and had mentally scarred him with that sound that has the same chance of being called music as Lucas lasting more than 30 minutes in Deathwatch. He had to go too. Which one, however, deserved to go more?

Ganondorf pondered this question, his opinion switching from one to the other. Finally, his mind reached a compromise.

"Get them both."

* * *

AN: Sorry for this chapter being exposition. Promise part 2 will be up within the week!


	13. Showdown on BOE! Part 2

Disclaimer: Let's see how to make this disclaimer interesting. I know!

Russian: На следующий день я собственными Brawl этот день капитан Фальконом, змеи, и Айк признают они фактически плоскогрудый девочек.

Spanish: El día que me propio Brawl es el día Capitán Falcon, Snake, Ike y admitir que son realmente plana chested niñas.

Hindi: मैं विवाद दिन कप्तान बाज़, नाग, और Ike है अपने जिस दिन वे वास्तव में फ्लैट हैं chested लड़कियों मानता.

Japanese: 私はその日のけんかキャプテンファルコン、スネーク、アイクです自身のこの日は実際には、平らな胸の女の子を認める。

Mandarin Chinese or traditional: 的一天，我自己的那一天鬥毆上尉獵鷹，蛇，和IKE承認他們實際上是平胸女孩。

There's all the top five most spoken languages in the world. Actually, number two, reading down, is English. Here's the translation:

The day I own Brawl is the day Captain Falcon, Snake, and Ike admit they are actually flat-chested girls.

Sorry if I insulted girls everywhere, but those three seem to be the most secure in their masculinity.

Other than that, enjoy part two!

* * *

The hot hyrulian sun beat down on the two warriors as they rushed at each other. Link and Pit both raised their weapons as they approached the other. They both slashed at each other at the same time, their blades both colliding with each other.

The two withdrew their blades, and then slashed at each other three more times. The blades simply bounced off each other. When they both slashed for the third time, Pit connected his two swords.

When Link realized what Pit was planning to do a little too late, Pit let loose with an angel ring. Link was blown back, leaving Pit to jump in the air above Link and slash downwards. Link was knocked back more, leaving Pit even more of an opportunity to fire an arrow.

Link simply blocked it with his shield, leaving Pit reeling back in surprise. Link quickly charged up an arrow and fired away. Pit sidestepped only to receive a boomerang in the face. Pit fell back, while Link advanced. He jumped up and pointed his sword downwards at Pit.

Pit, however, woke up, and was able to roll away, leaving Link to stab at only ground. Pit stood up, his back towards Link, and jumped backwards. Link had to pry his sword loose from the ground, so when he got up, he got hit by Pit swinging his two blades backwards. Link got back, in time to receive a face full of blade.

At that moment, a deku nut appeared next to Link. Link picked it up and threw his boomerang at Pit. Pit dodged it and charged up an arrow, when the boomerang worked its magic. Pit was about to fire when he noticed something. 'Weird, I feel like I'm being moved towards Link.' Pit looked under him to see the boomerang engulfing him in a cyclone moving towards Link. He was holding his sword across his shoulder, and was glowing multiple flashes of color. The cyclone stopped in front of Link, and he released his slash. Pit dodged it only to be hit by the backslash.

The winged captain flew back farther than he thought was possible from a normal blow. 'What just happened?' Pit stood up and was greeted by the deku nut. Suddenly, everything seemed to distort. The ground seemed to wiggle, the sky turned puke green, and dopefish and root beer floats were flying everywhere. 'I officially know what it is like to take ecstasy.'

Link charged his up-smash and let fly, making Pit fly upwards. He then jumped up and did his spin attack in the air. Pit was hit by the attack and promptly flew away.

The green elf pulled out Navi and took the time to talk to her for a bit. "Man, Pit's not even giving that good of a fight." Navi thought otherwise. "Link, don't underestimate Pit. You know that old proverb." "Yeah, yeah, he's coming back now; now get back into the jar." "Gahh!!!" Navi screamed as she was shoved inside the jar.

Pit came back, and quickly got back on the floor. Link was now dashing towards Pit, ready to strike. Suddenly, a quick flash erupted as Pit forward smashed into Link, the first blow stunning him. Then the second blow came and Link was sent into the air as if he got shot out of a cannon. However, just before the boundary, Pit dashed to attack again with an airborne forward slash. Just like that, Link lost a life.

Navi whistled through the jar beside Link's hip. "Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!" Link was thinking as he came down on the revival pad. "It's times like this I wish that I can put Navi on a stick and cook her over a campfire."

Link pulled out a bomb and tossed it at Pit, who caught it. Link's eyes bugged out, when Pit threw the bomb at Link. Link was prepared to catch it, only the bomb exploded as an arrow shot through it. Link let a cry of pain pass through his lips, only for that cry to become a yell, as Pit shot through and gave an angel ring. Link's body was engulfed in the ring, when another deku nut appeared and promptly exploded.

Both warriors were caught in the explosion. More ecstasy induced pain, hooray! Pit was trying to focus on Link. 'Wonder what his ecstasy induced dream is?' At that, Link moaned. "Yes, Zelda. I want to see how much you know."

Pit raised an eyebrow. "Okay, having my own dream. I'm right now imagining Dark Magician Girl, Talim from Soul Calibur, and Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters with me now. Yeah…" "Pit, what about me?" "Huh?" Pit turned his head from his playboyish dream to see a black-haired Valkyrie.

The reddish-brown head stared at her until he recognized her. "Oh, Victoria, I'm not your Pit. Your Pit is over there." The alternate Pit was cornered by Persephone, who was coming a little too close for Pit's enjoyment. "Victoria! Get over here and save my butt, please!" Persephone was giggling as she reached out for him. "Say hello to Linkcelot for me, Piticarus." Pit was about say something when someone else shouted "In America!" Persephone, before killing Pit off, ripped off Bandit Keith's head off for being so annoying, he breaks the annoying barrier.

Pit then snapped out of it. "Wonder if the hyrulian substitute for ecstasy is a deku nut?" He then looked at Link, who was now shaking his hips back and forth. Suddenly, a thundering sound could be heard, and the audience gasped. Pit turned his head to see King Bulbin about to run them over. Quickly, Pit stabbed his two daggers into the ground and used them to kick Link upwards. Then Pit flapped his wings to dodge the fat man on the boar. Pit landed rather gracefully on his feet, but Link fell on his face and immediately got back up.

"Pit, why did you disturb me? I was having the most wonderful dream!" Pit held up two fingers. "One: I was saving your butt from getting run over and two: The most wonderful dream in your opinion was getting inside Zelda's pants." Link turned red "It was that obvious?" Pit nodded "That and the fact that the average male population usually dream about having their first tryst. Blame the hormones."

Link smelled something in the air. "Hey, Pit?" "What?" "You smell something burning?" "Yeah, I do." Both looked next to their feet to see a barrel with a lit fuse. "Gah!!!" Both of them managed to scream before they both got blown into oblivion.

"Ouch." Pit said in a statement of underrating tone. Link slapped his face as they jumped down. However, they landed on the different sides of the bridge. "Hey, how are we supposed to fight?"

Link pointed to the sky. "Look." And like that, the twilight…thing appeared with the section of bridge. "Cool." Pit whispered as he prepared to fight with everything he had.

Unfortunately, at this point, the author suddenly got a brain fart, and couldn't write up a proper fight sequence. Actually, I didn't exactly think through this so I got a generalized version.

There was hacking, slashing, and lots of attempts at tea bagging. There were a few times heart containers and deku nuts. Oh, and king Bulbin got shot.

"Enough!" Ganondorf shouted, as he appeared out of the darkness. Both Link and Pit looked at Ganondorf, and then nodded at each other. "Wait, what are you thinking?" Pit got out a cat-a-nine tails, and Link got a crowbar. "The crowbar's not for hitting, it's for dislodging that cup." Ganondorf's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…" Pit whistled and a whole battalion of angels came to hold Ganondorf down.

After one heck of a torture, the two continued the battle. Pit started to charge his forward smash on Link, who nearly just recovered from a deku nut. Just about when Pit hit him, Link rolled behind Pit's back and slashed him. Pit slid back from the impact, then recovered and tried to slash at Link as he was running. Link simply rolled forward past Pit to spin around with his sword extended. The angel got caught in the bladestrom and was knocked back.

Link advanced on Pit, who quickly got up. Pit looked ready to attack so Link rolled behind him to attack again, only to hit by Pit's down smash. The elf clad in green slid back, only for Pit to run to him. Link slashed at Pit only for Pit to skipped to Link's back and spun his bow around in a horizontal manner or was it vertical manner, it was his hold neutral attack.

Link rolled back and tried to slash, but Pit skipped to the back and tried to do the same thing. Link dodged and tried, but Pit did the same, then Link did the same. And so it went, one tried to hit the other, the other rolled to the back and tried, only for the other to dodge and try.

Finally, Pit dodged to the back again, which Link immediately unleashed a forward smash. However, Pit wasn't there to receive it. Pit was now at Link's front, charging his forward smash.

"Oh snap." Link managed to say before Pit's attack knocked him out of the stage.

* * *

"_**GAME!**_"

Most of the audience was not exactly pleased as their hometown smasher lost, but decided to put up with it. Link sighed as he came down on the revival pad. "Congratulations, you have beaten me. You are one step closer to becoming a smasher." Pit held up a hand. "That's nice and all, but I need a way to get up into space since number 7 and 8 are up there."

Link held out a big, black ball. "Hold this then. It'll help." Pit smiled. "Thanks, man… Why does something smell like it's burning?" Pit got the top off, to see a lit fuse!

"WHAT THE FREAK!?!" The bomb exploded, sending Pit flying into outer space.

Zelda appeared near Link. "Was that intended?" Link nodded. "Now for my other question: what were you dreaming about? We couldn't help but notice your behavior."

Link turned red. "Uhh… Umm…" The HOT man looked around for an excuse. Quickly, he got Navi. "What's that Navi?"

"Hey, listen!"

"Jimmy fell down a well?"

"Hey, listen!"

"And he's being tortured by Wall-e?"

"Hey, listen!"

"And he's doing it by making Jimmy watch Hello Dolly with him a hundred times?"

With that, Link put Navi away. "The fiend! Sorry Zelda, duty calls!" With that, Link whistled and Epona, his trusty came along. Link hopped on and held his sword aloft. "Hero of Time, away!" With that, Link rode off into the sunrise, and into more time to think of a good way to explain his delusion.

* * *

AN: Sorry if girls, drug addicts, Talim fans, Mai Shiranui fans, Heaven's Bad Boy fans, Yugioh abridged or Bandit Keith fans, Ganondorf fans, Hello Dolly fans, Wall-E fans, Navi fans, Link fans and Twilight Princess fans were offended by this chapter.


	14. Pit's in Space! Part 1!

Disclaimer: The day I own Brawl is going to be when Edward Cullens is considered by more people than just his fangirls to be more bad*** than Chuck Norris and Captain Falcon.

Chapter 13: Pit's in Space!

* * *

Space. The final frontier. So vast, so wonderous. However, the mercenary team Star Fox has lost their leader, Fox Mccloud to its vastness. So the mercenaries go in search of their leader as well as the Federation's top bounty hunter Samus Aran, who also gone…

BAM!

"Falco, did you need to knock the guy out?" Slippy looked at the unconscious announcer. Falco looked at the body and shrugged. "He tried me."

Krystal looked at Falco and put a hand to her face. "Falco, I think you went overboard." Slippy looked up at Falco. "Falco, I know you're feeling cross about not accompying Fox, but don't that let that give you a reason to beat somebody up for making such a clique opening."

Falco, with a straight face, responded, "You wanna try me too?" Slippy's bladder nearly lost it when Peppy Hare strode in through the door. Taking one look at the unconscious announcer, he shrugged and turned to the group.

"R.O.B. 64 found something on the radar. Could be Fox." As soon as those three words came out of his mouth, all the crew raced to the control room.

Falco and the others burst into the control room. "R.O.B., what do you got?" R.O.B. 64 turned to the eager pilots.

"Sensors indicate something is approaching our area as we speak." Everyone turned to the viewing window to see what it could be. Suddenly, Pit smashed against the window. Everyone promptly lost bladder control.

After that, Falco pressed a button on the dashboard. Immediately, wipers appeared and tried to wipe Pit off the window like a bug. However, it only succeeded in hitting Pit in the face repeatedly. "Ouch! You might want to try something else… Like get me out of here!"

20 minutes later…

Peppy stroked his chin. "I still don't get how you were able to fly through space and yet not freeze and/or suffocate." Krystal interjected "How did you survive, I'd like to know?"

Pit held a hand. "My theory is the these-game-designers-must-have-failed-physics theory. Other than that, I don't care." Falco shrugged, "Neither do I."

During the time Falco and everyone soon argued about the importance of physics in video games or something to distract them, Pit was searching through Smash wiki on the Great Fox's mainframe.

Slippy finally noticed Pit, and then walked up next to him. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing?" Pit looked at the anamorphic toad. "Considering my chances of survival if I say 'Take me to your leader' and that guy over there decides to beat me up."

"He isn't here." Pit and Slippy looked up at Peppy. "Youngster, the reason why we're out here is that 4 days ago, there was an anomaly inside some unexplored space. Fox, and with Samus Aran, went to investigate and since then, we don't know what happened."

Silence overtook the whole crowd. Suddenly, R.O.B. 64 interjected. "Warning, unidentified flying object approaching." A ship passed by them, and R.O.B. recognized it. "Unidentified flying object identified. Ship belongs to Samus Aran."

At the sound of Samus Aran, everyone broke into a flurry. "Follow that ship!" Krystal shouted as she and Falco ran somewhere. Pit looked between them and the ship, and then made his move to follow.

A few minutes later…

"Ship's destination: Planet Zebes." R.O.B. 64 concluded. "Hear it loud and clear." Falco replied as he and Krystal began to make their way to Planet Zebes.

Slippy looked around hurriedly, then cried to Peppy. "Where's that kid with the wings?" R.O.B. 64 searched the ship. "Sensors indicate that the boy is not located in the ship."

Meanwhile, the two arwings were searching Zebes for any sign of their leader. "Geez, look at this place. If I didn't know better, this looks like a perfect place for a baddie hideout."

"You got it." A voice floated from the loudspeaker as explosion rocked Falco's Arwing. "Falco!" Krystal cried as she turned her arwing around.

"Ah, mi petite chou-fluer." Another voice floated through the loudspeaker. Krystal blew a tuft of hair from her face. "Caroso. I'm now guessing Star Wolf is here."

"Correct." Wolf's pure-nonsensesical voice floated through. With that, several explosions rocked both Krystal's and Falco's Arwings.

With that, the two ships turned around to engage Star Wolf. Though fighting valiantly, they were outnumbered 2 to 1. By the end, the two needed some real assistance.

"Time to finish you o… Boom! Boom!" Falco's brow rose at the background of Wolf's message. "What the heck?"

"Falco!" Krystal shouted into her headpiece. "Another one of our Arwings just appeared and started attacking Wolf!"

Falco gulped. "Slippy, we don't need your help!" Suddenly, Slippy cried to Falco. "Falco, I'm right here."

A metal gear exclamation mark appeared over Falco's head. "Kid! What are you doing?!" Krystal voiced in. "It's okay: he's looking okay." Indeed it was. Pit was evading fire with ease, and returning fire in the most precise places.

The anamorphic bird had no choice but be impressed. "How does he do it?" Falco shook his head in wonderment, completely forgetting the fact that Pit had wings. So for Pit, it was like riding a giant mechanical version of himself that can shoot laser eyebeams.

"Hang on!" Pit had engaged his microphone. "What?!" Wolf impatiently shot back.

"You're just here to deliever a message right? I mean, in every movie I watched, toadies usually come out to give some hint where the victims are. Please tell me where they are."

Wolf sighed "Fine, you can see him at that floating platform over there. There, I did my part. I'm outta here." With that, the Star Wolf team sped away.

"Wait a second! Wolf gonna just tell where Fox is, then leave? What's with that?" Falco ranted. His rant was soon stopped by Pit. "You guys go stop the madman who's behind this. I'll go get Fox then look for Miss Aran."

Falco looked at Krystal, who nodded. The two sped away to the Great Fox. Pit watched them go then sped to the platform to find Fox.

Once there, Pit looked around. Nothing but acid and…and… whatever this platform was made of. Pit looked at the sign. "Welcome to Brinstar." The captain of Palutena's royal guard read.

Suddenly, a blaster shot rang out. Pit sidestepped it, only to face a rocket shoot towards him. Pit rolled towards it, effectively dodging it.

The angel looked around him. Suddenly two figures stepped out of the shadows. One looked to be a robot. It had hoses coming out of the helmet, giving the appearance that it was human. Oh and it had a cannon for an arm.

The other figure looked to be an anamorphic fox. He was dressed with a very military look, and he had a lens thing covering one side of his face.

Pit smiled "Monsieur Fox, I presume." With that, Fox fired another shot, one Pit used his mirror shield to reflect back. "Hmm… unresponsive, aggressive… I'm guessing mind control."

* * *

AN: After one of the best chapters in this story, I give you this? Man, I need to plan out…


	15. Pit's in Space! Part 2!

Disclaimer: The day I own brawl is the day that hmmm… The Falcon Punch is no longer called the epitome of Pwnage. Impossible, right?

AN: I like to take the time to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, hit on me, anything that you guys did to read. I thank you all.

Part 2

* * *

Pit took a few more steps backwards as Samus and Fox started to invade his personal space. Well, the bounty hunter mostly, Fox was just following. Pit gulped. 'The only thing worse than a pedophile is a gay pedophile.'

Slowly, Pit's hand went to his bow attached to his hip. Suddenly, a green missile shot forth from Samus' cannon. Pit dodged the bullet, only for Fox to dash and use Fox Illusion. Samus started to charge her charge beam, as Fox distracted Pit with a flurry of kicks. Pit calmly deflected them with his own flurry of slashes.

Boom! Samus had released her beam. It edged closer, closer, until Pit was only 5 inches away. But there were only a flurry of feathers and Pit had jumped over the blast. Fox, however, was too slow to react and took the full brunt.

The angel landed softly only to meet the bounty hunter's metal shoulder. The impact lifted Pit a little into the air, leaving McCloud enough time to spin kick Pit onto a nearby platform.

Pit got up again and spat on the spot. "Gosh, you guys got mind controlled? Since that's the vibe I'm getting here." Both Fox and Samus didn't reply, but instead got into battle position. Pit sighed then got ready too.

* * *

Falco was following the dark hallway with his blaster at hand. Krystal stayed behind to fix the Arwings. The feathered commando silently made his way through into a very, very dark room.

"What the heck?" Falco muttered as the room started up with enough light to see a bare outline. He was standing on a platform floating around a huge hole of nothingness. "How did I get here?" Falco shouted.

All of a sudden, something screeched. Falco became startled and loaded his blaster as he waited and waited. Until he realized that his shadow was covered by something much larger. He barely got out of the way, before whatever it was landed on him.

It seemed to be a pterodactyl with human legs. "Who the heck are you?" The humanoid pterodactyl thingabob simply replied in a voice that gave Falco the willies. "My name is Ridley and I'm responsible for brain controlling your leader. With him and Samus under my control, the galaxy will be mine! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaahaha! Am I going too fast for you?"

Falco aimed his blaster at Ridley. "No, and you'll hope I going too fast when I kicked that species confused *** of yours!" Lombardi shot at Ridley then jumped at Ridley with a barrel roll.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit wasn't having too much luck with Samus and Fox. Pit fell back on the same platform. "Darn you two crowding me." As if to illustrate the point, Samus ran towards Pit. The cult hit angel dropped down from his platform to fire an arrow at Samus.

However, Fox jumped in front of Samus and used his reflector to reflect it back at Pit. Pit's eyes widened before he dodged the arrow. He got back up only for Fox to introduce him to his foot.

However, Pit used the impact to turn himself around. When Fox turned around to continue the assault, Pit returned the favor by introducing Fox to his daggers. He smashed Fox off the island, and jumped off to smack Fox into the acid lake.

Samus tried to assist Fox by running over to distract Pit. Pit obliged by turning around and trapping her in an angel ring. Samus hopped away, but not before Pit noticed the rise in temperature. Turning around, he saw Fox ready to release Fire Fox. "Uh oh." Pit was able to say before Fox slammed right into him.

* * *

Falco was exactly having the same problem with Ridley. He was right now being caught in a maelstrom caused by Ridley's wings. When the mutant whatever it was stopped, Falco took it his cue to attack Ridley, first by kicking his reflector at him, then tilting diagonally and spinning around, finally ending it with Fire Bird.

"Is that all?" Ridley asked as he scrapped his tail against the platform, chasing Falco with it. "Shoot, shoot, SHOOT!!!" Falco screamed as he ran from it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit made himself comfortable on top of the highest platform. He observed that his two opponents, though strategists, would usually time to time bum rush him. So he took the liberty of enforcing himself on the top and to defend himself there instead of attacking and being overwhelmed by the two of them. Basically he's camping.

And it was working. The two were so predictable. It wasn't longer before Fox was incapacitated and Samus was on her last legs. Pit leapt down from his fortress to stare the lone bounty hunter.

Samus stared at Pit as she made her last ditch effort to lash out. She released a charge shot at Pit. Closer, it moved, closer, closer. Suddenly there was a flash, and a sound. The sound of plasma hitting metal.

When the smoke cleared, Samus was down on the floor. Meanwhile, the smoke cleared to reveal a mirror. But it was no ordinary mirror. Pit found his mirror shield quite effective in deflecting the blast. After lowering his shield and checking both of the missing two, he sighed and began to haul both of their bodies to his arwing.

* * *

Back to Falco, who wasn't faring too well. Ridley had damaged him to the point one hit could throw him right off. While Ridley was doing his monologue about how with Samus and Fox, the galaxy would be at his mercy and stuff like that, Falco saw something appear next to him. He grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

"But enough about that. Time to die, Feather Commando!" With that, Ridley landed on the platform to give himself momentum to rise and squish Falco. Suddenly, Falco revealed his hand, which held a trophy stand.

Ridley's eyes widened as Falco spun around to gather momentum. He spun around, and around, and around, and around… Oh for the love of Pete, just throw the thing, darn it! "Don't try me, I feel pretty." 0_0

Finally, Falco threw it at Ridley. Mainly for annoying the characters, we did in slow motion. Yea, everything's cooler in slow motion. Just watch that thing go, and all the detail… "Hurry up already!" Fine! Geez, no appreciation for art these days.

Boom! A bright enveloped Ridley, so bright that Falco turned his head and covered it with his wing. When the light died down, Falco slowly turned his head to see a trophy of Ridley, on the floor on its side.

Falco looked at the trophy, imaging the best use for it. Coming to a conclusion, he dropped the trophy over the edge. Then he silently walked away.

* * *

Back at the Great Fox…

"So that's what happened?" Fox asked as he stretched on his medical bed. R.O.B. 64 was tending as he talked to Falco through the intercom.

Falco laughed. "Sure. But don't sweat it. It was a piece of cake." He said coolly as he leaned on the fire button.

Boom! The Great Fox's cannons roared to life and fired a single shot. "Falco! What was that?"

Falco panicked. "Nothing! Don't worry, it's under control!"

Meanwhile…

"Heeheehahahahahahahahaha!" Andross laughed as he observed his death star rip-off from the inside. "I knew that by making Fox and Samus my mindslaves and makeout-slaves… Wait, what did I just say?" Just get on with the script!

"And by making Ridley seemed like the ringleader, I, Andross, can destroy Star Fox and the Federation to become supreme ruler. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Nothing can stop me now."

The cannon blast came and struck the A-Star in a weak-point. Suddenly, the death machine's systems went haywire. Andross's fury knew no bounds. "Curse you, Star Fox." He growled as he made for the elevator only to see the elevator was out of order. "What the ****, even in the future, nothing works right!"

The Great Fox was shaken by a great disturbance. "Whoa, what was that?" Fox shouted into the intercom.

Falco shrugged "Probably another of Andross' schemes blowing up in his face." Fox accepted that and was silent until something clicked.

"Hey, Falco, what happened to that angel guy?"

The feathered commando shrugged "He needed to go somewhere, so Samus volunteered to bring him there."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Hidden in an air vent on Samus' ship, Pit shivered as he rubbed his arms. He was right now hiding from that cougar, Samus. Pit shivered some more as he was only dressed in those little black pants. Samus stripped him of anything.

Suddenly, the vent ripped through, and Pit closed his eyes as he slid down. When he opened his eyes, there was Samus in stripped down version of her zero suit, with her plasma whip. She smiled as she advanced towards the helpless angel. "Ready to have some fun?"

A bloodcurdling scream could be heard, but everyone knows no one can hear you scream in space.

AN: Hope Pit's alright…

Anyways, Review, favorite, alert it, make yourself appreciative, whatever it takes…


	16. I dream of Electric Mice

Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB, otherwise Pit would be packing heat.

Chapter 14: I dream of Electric mice.

* * *

In the town of Onett, we see two figures running through the town. One was wearing a striped shirt, short pants, red shoes and a red cap. His name was Ness, the physic possible cross gender. Yah, he does look a bit… "PK Mind Crush!"

"AUGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! How did he get that power?"

*Due to a coma, we might have to hire a new narrator.*

"Yeah, don't question my gender!" Ness shouted in a very heroic sounding voice. Soon another pair of shoes came up near Ness.

"Umm… Ness?" Lucas called in a hesitant voice. Ness turned to his faithful young sidekick.

"Sidekick!?!" Oh super snap…

"PK Brain Freeze!" "AUGH!!!!"

Will you guys stop hurting the narrators? We're running out of them.

"Other than that, come on Lucas! I got a new videogame we can play!" Ness said as he ran off. Lucas tried to keep up.

Unfortunately, by the time they got there to the house, Pikachu was on the front porch. "Huh?" Asked Lucas as he and Ness looked at.

"PIKA-PEE!!!" "Too Bad!"

Ness turned to see Pikachu playing Poker against a familiar angel boy. The angel slapped down a Royal Flush in response to Pikachu's Straight Flush. "That's another one for me! Pay up!" Pikachu growled as he gave Pit a bag of money. Pit grinned as he counted the money.

"Thanks for the contribution!" "Oi!"

Pikachu turned from his shuffling, Pit looked up from his bag of money. A flash of lightning and a boy shaped figure smashed into Pit. Pit got his face smashed into the side of the house. He left a cartoonish imprint of his body on the wall.

Ness put his foot on Pit's chest and posed like a conquering hero. "That'll teach you to swindle poor little Pikachus!"

"Pika-Pee!"

"What's that, Pikachu? You willingly gambled against him?"

"Pika-Pee!"

"And you lost fair and square?"

"Pika…"

"Oops! Sorry." Ness grimaced as he lifted his foot off Pit's chest. The angel got up to his shoulders and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, apology accepted." Pit sighed, rubbing his head.

Lucas' face was the epitome of thoughtfulness, or possible indigestion. "So why were you playing cards with Pikachu?"

Ness looked back at Lucas. "I was wondering that too. Why are you here?"

Pit nodded over his head at Pikachu. "As you can see, I was given the task of defeating the original twelve in order to become a full pledged member of Brawl. I had already defeated Pikachu, so we decided to play Poker until you got back from wherever you went. Now…"

Pit hopped back a few paces from Ness, grabbing his bow while in motion. He then separated it and spun the pieces around in a dramatic fashion. He ended it with his legs spread wide in battle mode. His hand holding the blade backward was front and his hand holding it forward near his back. "FIGHT ME!"

And to underline the point, Pikachu got behind and called a thunder through the porch roof. Pikachu got the desired effect, and an anime explosion erupted behind him. Pit, however, sniffed something and looked up. There was a smoldering hole on the roof, where the thunder came down.

However, Pit soon realized that wasn't the smoke he was looking for. He sniffed around some more, and finally turned his head to look at the back of his toga. The back had ignited into fire from the pyrotechnics. "Augh!" Pit screamed as he ran around in circles. Finally in panic, he jumped from the porch onto the yard. He began to do the stop, drop, and roll technique.

At last, the fire was out. Pit breathed relief, and got a whole whiff of… something. Pit got up and began to sniff. He sniffed around and looked at his back again. It was stained with dog… crud.

Pit looked around the yard for the culprit. It was a red-letter day as the dog looked up and snickered at the angel. And before you asked, the dog looked a lot like the dog from Duck Hunt. Okay, it is. The angel stared at the dog for a while.

Meanwhile, the dog was giggling up a storm. Suddenly, Pit got out a hook shot. "Get over here!" Pit shouted as he fired the hook shot at the dog. The dog's eyes bugged as he turned and ran. Unfortunately for it, it latched on and the Dog was dragged to its doom.

Ness, Lucas and Pikachu looked away from the violent display. "So Pikachu, how did your fight go?"

Pikachu stared upwards and thought for a while, then began to relay his tale.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Pikachu was walking down the street, his arm around another female Pikachu. He was escorting her home after one of the best dates he could get. When they got home, the two looked at each other, and began to move in for the smooch. Suddenly, a person burst in through the roof, landing on the table. The girl pikachu gasped, while Pikachu got in ready position.

_The figure stood up. "Are you Pikachu of the Original Twelve?" "Pikachu!" _

_The figure pointed a thumb in his direction. "My name is Pit Uzumaki!" _

"Pikachu, my name is Pit Sagittarius! Get it right!"

"_I have traveled many a mile and defeated many an opponent to find you! Now… FIGHT ME!" _

"_Pika-Pee!" With that, Pikachu got out a boom box and started it. The tune that came out was… J-Pop. Needless to say, Pit took his daggers and slashed the contraption. The Boom Box sputtered out a few more notes before becoming silent. _

"_Oh no you don't! This is anime enough already! Here's my tune." With that, Pit slammed down his own boom box and clicked play. _

_With that, both of them jumped in the air. Pikachu had sparks coming out of his cheeks, and Pit had held out his daggers in a dramatic way. They both neared each other soon to engage. _

_**To love! **_

_Closer!_

_**To shine!**_

_Pikachu spun like a drill, emitting electricity. Pit brought his arms back, ready to slash forward. _

_**We all need to shine on, to see**_

_Blade met with electricity. _

_**How far we've come on our journey**_

_Both combatants landed on opposite sides of the yard. Pit snarled as he shook the stunned feeling in his arm. He glanced back at Pikachu, who didn't come away with a bruise. _

_Both jumped back towards each other. Pit was ready to smash his daggers behind himself. Pikachu began to spin around, his body stretched out. _

_**How far yet to go, searching for our star**_

_Pit knelt down and massaged his cheek, where Pikachu's foot struck it. Pikachu did the same with his side, where Pit's daggers struck. _

_**Deep in the night, I pray in my heart**_

_**For that special light**_

_Both glanced at each other._

_**To shower me with love**_

_Pit's feet found ground and he began to run._

_**To shower me with power**_

_Pikachu hopped to his feet and ran to also meet Pit._

_**To shine from above**_

_Both opponents__were running to engage the other. Soon both of them jumped to meet the other in air. _

_**I got to get to the Edge of Soul**_

_Pit slashed at Pikachu, only for Pikachu to use his quick attack. _

_**To carry on what I believed in from the very start**_

_Pain erupted through Pit's back as Pikachu curled into a ball to strike._

_**I got to get to the Edge of Soul to carry on**_

_Pit fell to the ground in pain.__Pikachu landed to look at Pit's body, only to be tripped as Pit slashed his daggers around as he got up. _

_**Deep in my heart**_

_Pit spun his bow together to prepare for an Angel Ring._

_**To love, to shine**_

_Pikachu hopped up and dodged._

_**To love, to shine**_

_The electric mouse then used Quick Attack to get away. Pit glanced at the retreating, then used his Wings of Icarus to pursue Pikachu._

_**Come strip down and face it, your all**_

_The mouse pokemon had landed in another part. Pikachu turned to see Pit speeding towards him. Then, Pit's eyes widened as he flew into a thunder._

_**About time you broke down your wall**_

_Pit fell down hard. He painfully got up, only to see Pikachu running towards him. He stabbed forwards, only for Pikachu to roll behind and use Skull Bash._

_**Free your mind**_

_Pit fell on his face, groaning as he massaged his bruised back._

_**A brand new world waits for you, you'll find**_

_Pikachu hopped into the air, and began to drill downwards. _

_**Nobody can just do it for you**_

_Pit rolled to the side, barely dodging Pikachu's attack._

_**It's time that you knew**_

_Pikachu did another Skull bash, only to ram into Pit's Mirror Shield._

_**It's up to you to love**_

_The struggle soon escalated, the scope becoming that of Dragon Ball Z. I mean, Pit and Pikachu trading blows, each one missing._

_**It's up to you to shine**_

_Pit raised his daggers, Pikachu was ready to flip._

_**The light true and blue**_

_Both attacks hit their marks. Pit was sent soaring, and Pikachu smashed right into a wall._

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start**_

_Pit shook his head as he fought to clear his head of the ache. Suddenly, something dropped onto his lap._

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart**_

_Pikachu tried to get up, but his body protested and resisted his brain._

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start**_

_Pit opened his eyes to lay them on a certain object. His hand reached out to grab it._

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start**_

_Pikachu opened his eyes painfully, trying his best to get back up. A foot stamped down a way off from the Electric Mouse Pokemon._

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on what you believed in from the very start**_

_Pit raised one foot up, raising the pokeball he had in his hand. He was ready. Now! _

_**You got to get to the Edge of Soul, to carry on, deep in your heart**_

_The pokeball popped open on contact with Pikachu. Pikachu disappeared into the device._

_**To love, to shine!**_

_The Pokeball wiggled for a while, it center piece turning red_

_**To love, to shine!**_

_Pit looked on with anticipation…_

_**To Love!**_

_Ping!_

_Flashback End…_

* * *

Ness and Lucas stood slack jawed at Pikachu's description. "Wow!" they managed to say.

"Pikachu, what kind of crud did you pull?" Pit came back, his pockets lined with money.

Lucas fell on his butt. "Where did you come from?" Pit pointed to a tree nearby. It had the Duck Hunt Dog tied to it. It also had 30 guys with Paintball and BB Guns pointed at the dog. "Profiting from my business: Shoot the Duck Hunt Dog! One dollar, every minute."

"That's lunacy. Both for animals and money!" Pit shrugged. "This has been going on for an hour and no PETA interference yet. Also all long as they can work their aggression off, they don't exactly care."

Pit turned to Pikachu, an icy glare has been given. "Anyways… Look out!" With that, Pit covered Lucas and Ness' eyes as the firing squad did what they paid for.

Pit grmaced. "Wow, this scene is enough to make Mortal Kombat look like Sesame Street." A thought bubble of Liu Kang as Elmo drifted through Pit's mind but quickly.

"Anyways, again, that wasn't the way it went. Pikachu, you kept thunder through the entire match." Ness and Lucas' stared at Pikachu slack jawed. Pikachu shrugged. "Pika-Pee."

Pit smirked. "However, it was nothing a well placed Bronsly couldn't handle." To illustrate, Pikachu turned his back to expose a Bronsly shaped bruise. Pit also held up a Bronsly to illustrate further. However, a guy walked and grabbed Bronsly. "Gimme." He said. Bronsly was then used as a bludgeon.

Pit then grabbed Ness' arm. "But enough about that! Let's have that brawl now!" Ness was dragged behind as Lucas and Pikachu followed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about taking long. School happened and stuff…


	17. Noon at Onett

Disclaimer: Why is this so mandatory? Fine, I don't, repeat, don't own Brawl. There, happy now, feds?

Chapter 15: Ness in Onett…

It was now noon, in the front of the Onett Store. Yes, Onett is a very small town. But who gives a crud about the town. We came here to see a preadolescent physic and a cult hit angel beat the crud out of each other just for a very vague reason that ain't exactly worth fighting for. Oh… foreshadowing.

"Get on with it!" Pit shouted. Fine, gosh.

Ness stood on the bush branch that was opposite to the slanted rooftop that Pit stood on. 'There was an intense stare down going on between them.' Pikachu gulped as he studied the scene. "Pikachu, what going on?" "Pika Pikachu." "Uhh…Exposition?" "Pika." "What's that supposed to do?"

"Yahh!!!" Ness screamed as he jumped from the branch. "I can't come up with a good battle cry!" Pit shouted as he leapt up from the rooftop.

Both of them were flying towards each other, in matrix filter. Ness used his PK power to do a flip, therefore giving him more air. Pit leaped on the cover for the store, and used it to leap up to Ness. Pit had his bow at the ready (Captain…) when suddenly Ness cried out. "PK Thunder!"

With that, Ness' body was surrounded by electricity as a ball of lightning floated out of Ness' cranium. Pit looked on with curiosity as the ball floated around, Ness was levitating in air. Suddenly, the electric aura shot out and Ness shot forth like a bullet. Pit, not expecting that, got both full blown damage from the attack.

Ness landed on the same rooftop that Pit once stood on. He looked up to see Pit now spinning towards him. Smiling, Ness turned his back only to be stabbed by Pit, who got out of his spin. Ness stumbled forward, while Pit prepared an arrow.

When Ness got back up, Pit fired. Ness stared at the arrow and smirked. Suddenly, a force field enveloped Ness and absorbed the arrow. Pit gasped, and then flapped his wings to move himself backwards. Ness made a really ineffective snarl then jumped to join Pit.

Now it was Pit's turn to smirk. Ness gasped, his mind racing to figure out what he did wrong. That question was answered for him as Pit's Angel Ring hit him. The falling descent had trapped Ness into enduring the pain.

When they landed, Ness bounced away, leaving Pit to jump up and attempt to slash Ness downwards. The Onett Psychic rolled away to prepare another move. "PK Fire!" As he shouted, he brought down his hands and ticks of flame came out.

The ticks ignited on contact with Pit. His body was engulfed in a full inferno. After it was over, Ness grabbed Pit. He then took the liberty to pummel Pit, before throwing him backwards. The angel landed on the cover and fired an arrow. Ness smirked again as he activated his force field to absorb the attack. Suddenly, Ness bounced upwards, and he looked down to see Pit jumping up, his back towards him. Then Pit stabbed backwards, making Ness reach for the stars. But then he missed, and fell back to the ground.

Pit leapt up and glided towards Ness. Ness got back on his feet, and cried out. "PK Flash!" A ball of light appeared and began to move towards Pit. Pit simply got out of his glide and shot an arrow. Due to the mental strain of PK Flash, Ness got hit by the arrow, letting the ball explode. Pit landed next to Ness and prepared a down smash.

Ness got up to his hands, and kicked at Pit's legs. Pit tripped, giving Ness the time to get up and act as if Pit's head was a baseball. In short, Ness hit him with a baseball bat. Pit did a sideway Michael Jordan before landing in the street.

The PK kid leapt down from the rooftop to glance at Pit's body. Suddenly, Pit grabbed Ness and kneed him in the gut, again, and again. "Oof! What are you doing that for?" Pit nodded to the street. There was a car coming towards them. "Oh Snap!!!" Ness screamed as he and Pit got hit by the car. Both of their bodies slammed right into the side of the house.

Pit rolled away from Ness and stood on the other side as a bumper appeared next to him. Pit grabbed it. Ness also grabbed the bumper next to him. Both of them saw the other. Finally, the two threw their bumpers together, hoping theirs would hit first. Unfortunately, both bounced off of each other. Pit and Ness had their anime surprise sequence ready, but it was a waste of time before the bumper hit their owner.

Lucas and Pikachu stared at the scene before them. Pit and Ness were bouncing off the bumper into the wall behind, which meet the two with equal reaction that makes them hit the bumper which forces them back, which… Ahh, just think of it as a ping pong game with Pit and Ness as the ping pong balls. "So how long will this last?" "Pikachu!" "Ahh…"

This sequence will now be speeded up by 2X. Okay, bouncing, bouncing. Ouch, car. Bouncing, bouncing. Oh, a Mr. Saturn. Bouncing, bouncing. Oh, chicken ready. Okay, more bouncing. Ah-ha! Found it!

Ness and Pit were once again standing on opposite sides of the stage. Pit had his hand on a Mr. Saturn, which was trying to squirm its way out. Ness had a Franklin Badge on him. They were about to fight some more, when Ness held out his hand. "Stop!" Pit stopped. "Why?"

Ness shrugged. "We've already taken enough damage that one good blow separates us from going off the screen. Why don't we just have that big dramatic anime moment when we jump towards each other, each of us having an attack ready?" Pit shrugged in a real non-caring manner. "Yeah, why not?" With that, Pit threw Mr. Saturn onto the street. Mr. Saturn had only a few moments of celebration before it was run over. Ness waited until his Franklin Badge faded.

Then commenced the staredown. Pit stared at Ness. Ness' eyes narrowed. Pit's eyebrow was raised. A sweatdrop rolled down Ness' face. Pit's eye began to twitch. A tumbleweed rolled past the two. Pikachu took a pee in the petunias. Now he's getting getting beaten up by the old lady with a weed hacker (Don't worry, it's not on, it doesn't even have whackers or those things.)

Then savage cries burst forth from mouths as Pit and Ness ran towards each other. Pit jumped off the roof, Ness jumped off the branch and did a PK Thunder. Pit was moving close to Ness, so Ness routed the ball to the back of him. As Pit reached him, Ness' body became a living bullet as he charged for Pit. Pit suprisingly did nothing as Ness came closer, closer, closer. "Huh?" Ness cried when he went into helpless position. He looked back at Pit who finished air-dodging. Ness' eyes widened as Pit smirked. He then proceeded to finish the job with a double back-stab or whatever you like to call his back aerial.

"GAME!!!"

* * *

The sun was setting on Onett. Pit was standing on the road to his next destination. He had extended his hand to Ness. Ness looked around before firmly grasping it and smiling at Pit. The Captain returned the favor. Pikachu and Lucas smiled as they saw the exchange.

Now heaving the backpack he got, he turned to wave at the three as he walked down the road. Suddenly, a carriage rode up next to him, and a hand reached out to knock him out. Toads came out of the carriage to carry the knocked out angel into the carriage.

As Lucas, Ness and Pikachu watched the scene with dropping jaws, and as the carriage rode off into the sunset, Lucas broke the silence. "So what just happened?" Ness and Pikachu looked at Lucas and shook their heads. "Should we help him?" Ness shook his head. "I think he can handle it."

A/N: Uh oh. Cliffhanger, is it? Anyway I like to thank those you took the time to review/favorite/read. You guys are the best. Also, R&R please!


	18. There's Luigi in this one!

Disclaimer: |)0 |\|0+ 0\/\/|\| |3|9\/\/|_.

"So you got kidnapped by Toads?" Pit looked up from his mug of root beer. He was currently talking to Ike, who had a beer wrapped around his hand. Pit hated beer, simply because it made him more thirstier, which for him contradicted the point of drinking. Also how could he forget the time he did take the advice of Snake and had one? Wario still hasn't taken that picture of him riding Ivysaur with a cowboy hat and power ranger underwear off his blog. However, the scariest part of it was Pit couldn't even remember owning a pair of those.

"Yep…" The silence was broken by a high-pitched scream, followed by a deep booming laugh, along with the sound of running. Ike and Pit looked at each other, then looked down from the balcony. "Same as always…" Pit even lifted his fingers and snapped.

Seconds later, Bowser ran out of the mansion, with Peach screaming and on his shoulder. Another 0.3 seconds later, Mario came out of the door. Looking at the retreating figure of Bowser, the Italian Plumber sighed, and then began his journey to save the kidnapping prone princess.

"You think Bowser would learn…" "I think Bowser's just one of those high school nerds that went to school with Peach." Ike stopped mid-gulp and looked at Pit, while Pit did likewise. Then they both swallowed and waved at each other. "Nah…"

Ike decided to continue the conversation they were having before. "Anyways, what happened with the toads?" Pit sipped his mug and rubbed his chin.

"Well, it went pretty good. Turns out that they were just following orders…"

Flashback

* * *

_A toad poked his head out of the head, looked around the hall, and then beckoned Pit to come in. Pit breathed then entered the room. Inside it was Mario seated on a table. Luigi was leaning on the wall, his gaze examining the angel before him. Mario raised an eyebrow at Luigi, and Luigi dropped his gaze._

_"Have a seat, Pit." Mario gestured to the seat in front of his table. Pit looked at the seat, then at Mario and cocked an eyebrow. "Just because I'm Italian, I'm going to speak with an accent. You're kidding yourself, you know that?" Pit shrugged and sat down. _

_"Now let's get down to business; I've watching you... but not like that." Mario added as he observed Pit checking his zipper. "You've been going around fighting others, but not everyone. I constantly pondered your motivation, and what you had to gain from this. From what I can deduct from my observations, you're another rookie trying to make it in the big leagues. And don't worry about the rookie name..." Mario once again added after seeing Pit about to object. "This sort of thing happens time to time. That was how Roy made it, Mewtwo, Young Link, and Pichu, everyone else that wasn't invited WASN'T INVITED."_

_Pit licked his lips and gestured to Mario to let him speak. Mario held out a hand to let him. "Okay, can you can it with the history lesson and just answer me. Why aren't we fighting? Why did a bunch of fungi dwarves..." "Oh, careful there, rookie. Toads don't take kindly to being called 'dwarves.'" "Fine, fungi men. Anyways, so what's the deal?" _

_Mario put his feet on the table, closed his eyes, leaned back his head, balanced his chair on two legs, and rocked it. He seemed to be a little lost in thought, so Pit looked at Luigi to strike up a conversation. The glare recieved silenced any notion to. So he contented himself twiddling his thumbs around. Finally after a not so brief silence, Mario opened his eyes then knocked his feet from the table. _

_"How do I say this? Well as you know, my rival/enemy/poker buddy on saturdays, Bowser, has once again taken the princess. Now I'm tired of rescueing the princess over and over and over. Seriously, it's like Bowser had a high school crush on her that never left."_

_"So let me get this straight: you want me to rescue the princess this time. And you chose me due to the twelve packs of butt kicking I've been delievering." Mario nodded. "However, there are some...difiliculties."_

_"Those walking goombas and koopas? Don't worry, your princess is as good as rescued." Mario shook his head. "Not that kind of difiliculties: my brother feels you're inadequate for the job. And so he suggested a one-stock between you and him. And that match starts... NOW!" _

_There was a sudden flash of light, and so Pit covered his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in what was to him a cartoon world. Pipes were on either side, and the blocks that littered the place seemed to have faces on them. In the distance, the hills looked like cardboard cutouts. While Pit was taking in all this, Luigi was creeping silently behind him. When he was sure Pit wasn't looking, he ran to Pit and prepared to uppercut him._

* * *

"So what happened?"

Ike interrupted the story. Pit knocked his can of root beer over Ike's head. Ike, being so awesome, didn't even twitch as the two halves of the can slid off his face. Pit looked at this, then shook it off.

"Oh, I dodged and slashed out the blocks from under him as he was floating down. You have to wonder if he getting too overrated for being underrated." "Agreed." "Anyway..."

* * *

_Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!_

_Pit turned his head. "Where the freak did you guys come from?!" He shouted to the mob. "We're here to kill the beast!" One of the characters named Gascan, Gahhan, Gohan, somewhere around shouted. Pit rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid your castle is in another castle." The mob groaned and went out the door, but not before half of the mob got squished by a thwomp. _

_Pit shrugged and continued on his way through the castle. He found that he was too light to squish the goombas or koopas. That didn't stop his from making a enormous contribution to the local pizzaria nearby. When he came inside the throne room, there was bowser inside the middle of a boxing ring. "A boxing ring? What the heck?" He then took a look at himself. "And why am I wearing an undershirt and boxing shorts." _

_With that, Bowser laughed. "Today you play a different game! Meet your opponents." With that, a light lit up and 12 boxers were revealed. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! You got a frenchman, a guy wearing suspenders, a guy with gay written all over his dances moves, a fat islander, a spainard who plays too much Sexyback, a fat canadian, a half-genie, a bald guy, a irish who just loves to fight, a soda slurping russian, a surfer who would marry his pecs if possible, and a stereotypical bad man black." Bowser laughed. "I would have not done that?" _

_Pit, by this time, was scratching his hair. "When is my hair dyed?" Suddenly, he was surrounded. "Insult us will you, Little Mac?" Super Macho Man growled. "Little! See here, sir, I don't take..." A fist slammed into Pit's face._

_2 minutes later..._

_Pit was in the corner, bruised and beaten. Suddenly, a hand tapped on him. Pit turned his head to see a rotund black man in a sweat suit. "Doc? Listen, Doc, I don't need advice. I need to win." "Don't worry, Pit. I'll be right behind you." "What happened to Little Mac anyway?" "He's being swarmed by his fangirls. He told me to go on." "Lucky."_

_The bell rang and Pit hobbled over to the group that stood waiting. Pit knew he couldn't take them all on. He turned to Doc, who had taken a candy bar out of his pocket. A lightbulb in theory popped on top. Rushing over to Doc, he grabbed the bar, and threw it at the group. The group stopped at the bar, then Mr. Sandman spoke. "Ugh! I hate chocolate!" The rest of the group looked at each other, then began to share their opinions, most of which weren't positive, or at least it seemed to Pit and Doc. Finally, when Mr. Sandman was satishfed that no one would be insulted, smashed the bar with his foot. _

_No sooner than he did this, did a gloved fist smash right into Mr. Sandman's face and give him a snooze. The rest of the group looked at who gave the knockout blow. Doc was on the ring, gloves laced up and ready, with Pit enjoying a bag of popcorn at the sidelines. There was an ackward silence, until Super Macho Man broke the silence. "You call that a show? I'll give you a show." With that, Super Macho Man gave Doc a punch to the gut. He then realized that it wasn't even making him flinch. His eyes widened. "His fat! It's actually solid muscle!!!" The Californian Surfer Dude was able to shout before Doc laid him out with a haymaker. He then turned to the rest of the boxers who were visibly trying to get away. "It's Doc-ing time!"_

_Meanwhile, Bowser fled the scene. He was practically fuming. He then sat on his throne, next to which was the cage that held Peach. "That's the last time I hire other game characters." Suddenly the door opened and Pit ran inside. "Princess, thy rescuer is here!" Peach raised an eyebrow. "Where's Mario?" Pit shrugged. "He decided to sit this one out." "Darn it, I was saving this for him." Pit turned his head to see a giant robot Bowser with Bowser in the viewport of the forehead. "Oh well, no matter!" The Robo-Bowser opened his mouth and a huge light could be seen. Pit's eyes bugged out. "OH SNAP!!!" The laser beam hit the place where Pit used to be. _

_The angel rolled onto a nearby spot, then stood up. He sniffed the air, smelling something burning. He looked at one of his wings, which caught fire. He panicked and began to smother it. While he was, he failed to see the robot Bowser sneaking up on him. Peach screamed "Look out!" Pit tried to react, but was caught in Robo-Bowser's grip. He then began to feel a compressing feeling in his gut. Bowser put his mouth near Pit and began to charge the beam. 3...2...1! Boom! The laser enveloped the entire hand, disintergrating everything. Bowser sighed. "I'll bluff out those scratches later."_

_Meanwhile, Pit was hanging on the belly of the Robo-Bowser. He looked down and sighed until he thought he spotted something. Climbing down to it, he saw this. 'Warning: Don't press button and smash panel!' Pit digested this info, then pressed the button. He then leaped up and inverted his grip on his swords. _

_Bowser was just sitting back listening to some tunes when everything flash red. "Warning! Self-destruct sequence activated! Commencing in T-Minus 10 seconds!" Bowser looked at the screen then at the floor. "This blows." _

_Meanwhile, Pit had already freed the princess and was running out of the crumbling castle. Doc was right behind them with a cart filled with beaten punchout characters. When they were sure they were far away, they turned and looked at the crumbling building. It then exploded like a mushroom cloud. Doc turned to Pit. "Think Bowser's alright?" Pit turned to Doc. "If he could survive a dunking in lava, then this is cake." Doc nodded "Point taken."_

_Pit shook Doc's hand, as he took Peach onto his shoulder. "Well, later." He waved as he made his way back. _

_Doc smiled. "Good kid." Behind him, Little MAc drudged up behind him. "What did I miss?" He panted. Doc turned to him. "Not much. Though you might keep running." Little Mac turned his head, then screamed. "OH SNAP!!!" He screamed as he ran from his fangirls. Doc looked at the spectacle before him as he munched on another chocolate bar._

_AN: What do you think? Huh? Review, people. Please!!! Please!!! And finally please!!!_

* * *


End file.
